Comment tout à basculer
by Samyamya
Summary: Beaucoup de différence qui les rassemble malgré tout... Ils s'attirent, ils se cherchent mais vont-ils se trouver ? Relation entre Sirius et Hermione. Attirance, désir.. Comment faire face à l'inévitable ? Comment leur relation a-t-elle pu basculer de l'autre côté de la limite ? Comment vivre avec une personne qui vous est "inaccessible" ? Attirance ou amour ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est une fiction plus ou moins courte ne comportant que quelques chapitres sur le couple Sirius/Hermione… L'idée m'est venue cette nuit alors faut bien que j'extériorise avant que mes rêves ne m'emportent vers d'autres horizons … Bonne lecture -)_**

 ** _Merci de laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir et ne prend quelques secondes ^^_**

 ** _PS ; vous priant également d'être clément, la langue française n'étant pas ma langue maternelle, je sais que j'ai quelques difficultés aux niveaux orthographique mais je fais mon possible ^^_**

 ** _Suite à ces avertissements lol, bonne lecture ! Have fun !_**

* * *

C'est aussi bien au chaud, près de la cheminée que cela commence…. Hermione Granger, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année était allongée telle une sirène sur son rocher…. sur le divan, plaid polaire recouvrant le bas de son corps tandis que celle-ci était totalement absorbé par une livre d'histoire de la magie, intitulé « La Magie noire à ses origines »….

Petite lunettes posé, cheveux en l'air en une tignasse digne du « roi lion », calepin posée avec une plume tandis que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre un chapitre… index caressant sa lèvre inférieure de gauche à droite comme si cela pouvait stimuler ses neurones en ébullition et d'autres fois alternait en mordillant son ongle ou en effectuant ce petit mouvement de succion…

\- Hm, hm… Si on ne te connaissait pas Mione, on pourrait penser que tu lis une revue assez « olé-olé »…

Sirius Black s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur le canapé se trouvant juste en face d'elle. Cet homme de près d'un mètre 80 allongea ses jambes sur la petite table basse où s'empilait une dizaine de livres… Physiquement il était beau, oh que oui et il le savait, grand brun ténébreux, un vrai black ! Peau légèrement mat, un équivalent de Robert Downey JR… Quel bel apollon….

Hermione fronça les sourcils, gênée et retira ses lunettes pour se masser les tempes..

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber….

Voyant sa gêne lorsqu'elle avait soulevé le plaid pour s'en recouvrir, il ne voulait pas la gêné davantage et c'est au vu du livre qu'elle lisait que celui-ci préféra reporter son attention sur cela….

\- « Magie noire et ses origines »… Hermione, tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu t'aventures dans ce genre de …

\- Et, tu sais très bien Sirius que ce que j'étudie est primordial dans notre action contre Voldemort et l'on ne peut tout simplement pas faire …

\- Abstraction oui, de ce qui est l'origine de tous nos maux ! Oui, je sais, je sais, tu ne cesses de le répéter finit-il en soufflant.

Il savait que cela ne servait absolument à rien d'entamer un débat avec elle, quoi qu'il dise, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête ! Quelle tête de mule !

\- Je passe la soirée dehors, je ne rentrerai probablement pas cette nuit, si jamais …

\- Oui, oui je sais, il se passe la moindre chose, je transplane au terrier et je te préviens dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva faisant tomber son plaid et dévoilant ainsi sa tenue une longue nuisette satinée de couleur chair et près du corps… Des bretelles en dentelles, un léger décolleté laissant ainsi dévoilé la naissance d'une poitrine généreuse et lorsqu'elle se dirigea à l'extérieur de la pièce, une fente latéral permettant ainsi de voir de longues jambes et une cuisse droite des plus…

« L'aile ou la cuisse.. Tout pour s'imaginer plus…. » Pensa Sirius, cette fille le rendra décidemment fou. A-t-elle oublié qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'il était un homme… Qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté et que ce n'était tout de même pas « correct », la bienséance lui ….

Alors qu'il s'humectait les lèvres et entrait dans un débat intérieur… Hermione se retourna au seuil de la porte et lui lança un :

\- Fais attention quand même, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise..

Hermione lui sourit tristement et partit dans sa chambre… Sirius souffla et secoua ses cheveux comme pour enlever les idées mauvaises qu'il le traversait en ce moment-même…

Cette soirée va me faire le plus grand bien, oh que oui ! se lança-t-il à lui-même…

Sirius, Hermione ainsi qu'Harry et Ron habitaient ensemble au Square Grimmauld. Harry vivant avec son parrain depuis que celui-ci avait été reconnu non coupable du meurtre de ses parents.

Hermione avait réussi à trouver une faille quant au mystère du voile grâce à ses nombreuses recherches qui l'avait mené à comprendre que le voile n'était qu'une sorte de porte du temps. Sirius n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de son passage après qu'il eut basculé. Il ne se souvint que lorsqu'il se trouva au sol comme si il avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et n'avoir entendu son prénom prononcé par Hermione… Il sut que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était revenu… Il se réveilla à Saint Mangouste entouré d'auror bien malgré lui où on lui expliqua qu'il sera jugé… Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre ses esprits, de comprendre ce par quoi il était passé… Sirius put voir Harry derrière une barrière magique, il ne put prendre son filleul dans ses bras mais il comprit qu'il était heureux de le voir… Harry restait sa seule famille avec Rémus bien entendu… Nymphadora aussi, si on restait au sens strict du terme, c'était une cousine éloigné mais ce n'était pas la même attache.

Rémus restait son frère, Harry c'était comme son neveu, presqu'un fils ! Harry lui raconta comment Hermione passa 2 ans oui, 2 ans à essayer de trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de là tout en essayant de survivre à Voldemort et essayer de découvrir un moyen pour le détruire même si ils avaient une piste qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard par peur d'être découvert….

Harry lui expliqua que le voile n'était qu'une porte, il en exista deux, ces portes du temps étaient d'après la mythologie, un cadeau du Dieu du vent Eole à une ancienne reine connue pour son extrême beauté qui ne cédait pas à ses avances, il la voulait et voulait qu'elle bascule dans son monde afin de la conquérir et la faire sienne… Elle retrouva la porte en Europe de l'est et réussit par le biais de traduction de runes anciennes à comprendre le mécanisme qui le ramena ici..

D'autre part, Harry l'informa qu'il allait être jugé mais qu'au vu de la « noirceur » et la corruption qui agissait au sein même du Ministère, aucun avocat n'avait accepté de le représenter… Et encore une fois, Hermione intervint et le représenta.

Elle avait anticipé tout cela et avait obtenu une licence de mageocat (équivalent d'un avocat) et pu ainsi le défendre de manière brillante… Son plaidoyer restait encore dans les mémoires et on s'amusait ainsi réitéré ce spectacle lors des fêtes de « famille »….

Cependant, il y'eut le revers de la médaille. A s'être ainsi « découvert » et à mettre à mal tous les méfaits du mage noir, Hermione perdit ses parents un soir… Une attaque de mangemort de grande envergure les captura et les tortura… Hermione en fut dévasté… C'était encore le cas, cela la changea radicalement, elle se mit en tête de poursuivre des études d'auror mais Harry et Ron qui avait suivi cette voie dès le début était en avance de deux ans… Elle n'excellait pas dans les pratiques « physique » mais bénéficia de cours « personnalisé » avec Ron, Harry et lui-même…. Elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, cela rassurait les garçons d'une certaine manière. Car à vrai dire, même si ils avaient été contre son choix de s'orienter vers cette voie, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux être prudent et qu'elle sache se défendre… Cela lui permettait d'extérioriser son mal-être et toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulé…

Hermione était venue s'installer avec eux, Sirius lui avait proposé après l'attaque… Il lui avait expliqué que le manoir était vraiment très grand, qu'avec Harry et Ron (qui était également venu cela lui permettait de gagner en « intimité » qu'il n'avait pas au terrier au vu du cocon) … Hermione avait tout d'abord refusé mais conjuguer les supplications de ces 3 hommes lui expliquant qu'ils vivaient difficilement sans une présence féminine… Elle avait cédé..

L'horloge sonna 22h00 ce qui réveilla Sirius de ces pensées… Il arrangea sa chemise et s'approcha près de la cheminé près à se rendre dans le centre-ville afin de trouver un bar sympa où il pourrait rencontrer une fille sympa avec qui passait la nuit. Après avoir vu Hermione, il était même indispensable qu'il en rencontre une, il ne doutait pas de ses talents de séducteur, la légende parlait pour lui (ou Remus) …

Que la fête commence...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuxième chapitre dans la foulée, en esperant que cela vous plaise…**_

 _ **J'essaierai de mettre la suite prochainement ^_^**_

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre, cogitait, se tirait les cheveux et s'insulter à haute voix depuis le départ de Sirius… Elle était seule dans ce manoir, Harry et Ron étant en stage en France sous la protection de l'ordre… Ils étaient à la recherche d'un indice leur permettant de mettre la main sur les horcruxes, ils avaient compris qu'ils contenaient l'âme de Tom Jedusor mais celui-ci les avait dispersé dans plusieurs objets à travers le monde…

Le livre de Tom Jedusor en était un, la coupe de gryffondor etc.. Mais il en restait deux. Ils avaient cru à un moment qu'il se cacherait dans son fidèle compagnon, nagini, le grand anaconda, serpent ou grand reptilien… Mais, ils comprirent très vite que ce n'était pas le cas après qu'Harry et Hermione lui tranchèrent la tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à l'ancienne maison des parents d'Harry… Bref, tous le mystère restait entier !

En l'occurrence, là n'était pas le sujet de préoccupation d'Hermione. Elle souffla, plaqua son indomptable tignasse et s'observa : Elle était plutôt pulpeuse certes, mais très loin d'être « grosse », disons que les origines latines de son père ou méditerranéenne n'était pas en reste, elle avait de belles hanches, une poitrine généreuse mais plutôt grande 1m75 et donc qu'est-ce qui ne clochait pas ! Elle avait eu une histoire avec Ron il y'a quelques années mais ils se sont vite rendus compte que le caractère bien trempée de la jeune gryffondor mêlé au tempérament de feu d'un Weasley était trop épicé… Disputes à répétitions, pas de sujets de conversations, c'était comme qui dirait-on « physique ». C'est ainsi qu'elle connut ses premiers « « ébats » qui fut un bel apprentissage mais qui lui laissait un souvenir très « marqué »…. Afin de ne pas casser leur amitié, ils comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux cesser… Depuis, c'est le calme plat … Elle a certes passé une phase de dépression lors de la mort de ses parents mais le but de sa vie était désormais de venger ses parents et d'accompagner son frère de cœur, Harry à survivre…

Le peu d'homme l'ayant abordé ont tous de suite cessé de la revoir après un ou deux rendez-vous… Soit parce qu'il la trouvait trop « bavarde » (cultivé plutôt) ou trop « distinguée », l'étiquette de l'avocate brillante et meilleure amie du survivant impressionnait la gente féminine… « Ce n'est pas toi Hermione, c'est moi, je ne pourrai pas rivaliser tout en sachant que…. » et bla bla bla et bla bla bla….

Les hommes de son âge était tout simplement frileux, enfantin, certains ayant le simple but d'assouvir leurs propre plaisir, d'autres étaient tous simplement débiles … Se mettre avec un « moldu » était tout simplement inconcevable dans la mesure où cela le mettrait directement en danger, chose qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix après le carnage de ses parents….

Et, la cohabitation avec Sirius n'arrangeait pas les choses…. Putin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Certes, c'était le seul « mâle » qu'elle trouvait attirant. Le fait de l'avoir fait revenir du voile avait qui plus ai stoppé son « vieillissement » et même gagner en âge, un bien dans ce malheur ! Lorsque l'âge de Sirius lui fut demander par la magie, il ne cessait de répété 32ans au lieu des 36 escompter… Un vrai mystère ce voile, mais on ne pourra pas l'analyser car en faisant revenir Sirius, il se désintégra…

Sirius était alors un bel homme et depuis la cohabitation, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. Il restait certes un grand gamin, mais brillant, elle pouvait avoir de vraies conversations avec lui, le genre de conversation qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Remus mais contrairement à Remus, il avait un torse à se damner, oui, les hormones d'Hermione travaillaient beaucoup mais il se promenait en pantalon de pyjama, torse nu, ses cheveux mi-long en bataille, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie… Enfouir sa main et lui tirer la tête en arrière, glisser ses lèvres près de de son cou…

Satané clebard ! Harry et Ron avait déjà vu ses joues plus que rougies et s'étaient esclaffés mais lorsque le regard noir d'Hermione s'abattaient sur eux… ils ravalèrent leurs rire… Sirius avait répliquait qu'Hermione avait déjà vu un torse d'homme et que c'était la nature humaine, rien d'extraordinaire, elle lui avait alors dit qu'effectivement, il ni y'avait rien de mal et qu'à l'avenir elle se promènerait également en petite tenue si ça l'amusait. Ce à quoi, Sirius lui lança avec un clin d'œil coquin

«Osez Miss Granger! »

Depuis, elle ne cessait d'affronter Sirius lors de ces entraînements avec lui en shorty, de descendre en nuisette et autre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls….

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sirius finissait ses étirements et attendait patiemment Hermione. Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus à leurs formations.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Hermione se présenta face à lui petit short noir lui arrivant à la courbure de ses fesses, il jura avoir vu quelques centimètres de son popotin bien rebondis, et d'un débardeur fine bretelles dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse. Sirius en resta silencieux, la détaillant de haut en bas.

Hermione le dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'il pensait…

\- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'activité …. Souffla Sirius en se retournant essuyant sa baguette magique (la vraie) tandis qu'il essayait de penser à Minerva Macgonagal nue lui permettant ainsi de calmer les ardeurs de sa « seconde » baguette….

\- C'est la nature humaine voyons, j'ai des baskets et je voulais être à l'aise… la tenue te gêne-elle ? demanda sournoisement Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres…

\- Oh, non, mais si tu …. Perds un de tes … vêtements ou que tu te retrouves dans une situation compromettante, ne te plains pas…. Reprit Sirius d'un ton plus chaleureux.

Se ressaisir, tel était son mot d'ordre. Il essaya de se maintenir loin d'elle et prétexta s'être fait mal au dos pour éviter le combat corps à corps…

« Laide, je suis tout simplement… Même me toucher… »

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

C'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'Hermione alla se coucher, pensive...

Vers 2h30 du matin, elle fut cependant réveillée par des bruits qui l'alertèrent, elle saisit sa baguette magique prête à bondir... Elle sortit de sa chambre précipitamment et c'est lorsqu'elle entendit des gloussements qu'elle comprit...

\- Shut, je n'habite pas seul... murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque tandis que des bruits de bouche emmêlés se dirent entendre...

Des gloussements d'une fille "jeune écervelée"

\- Oups, j'espère qu'elle dormira profondément dit une jeune voix en ricanant

Hermione repartit se cacher sous les couvertures, les mains fermement serrés contre ses oreilles avec un oreiller la surplombant comme si cela pouvait atténuer les bruits...

"Je vais passer la pire nuit de toute ma vie ! Demain, c'est un homme mort ! Comment ose-t-il amener une fille et il ose parler de sécurité ! C'est une règle que l'on s'était promis d'appliquer !"

De son côté Sirius profitait pleinement de sa nuit... Il avait rencontré cette moldue dans un bar, elle lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, une brune pulpeuse, un regard chocolat, des boucles affriolantes... Il ne pouvait que craquer, elle était moldue et lorsqu'il l'invita dans un coin sombre et qu'il la stupéfixia pour la fouille de haut en bas, il en arriva à deux conclusion :

* La première, elle avait de ses formes, putin de bordel de merde ! Wahou, par la barbe de merlin, elle était tout simplement...

*La deuxième et la plus importante bien évidemment, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune baguette magique donc elle n'avait pas menti... Il l'amena dans un taxi où il la stupéfixia une nouvelle fois et demanda sous impero au chauffeur de taxi de l'amener chez lui... lui balançant un oubliette arriver devant chez lui et il en balancerait un demain matin également à cette belle demoiselle...

Oui, bien sûr, il avait pris toutes les dispositions. Bon Hermione se lever tôt mais il avait le temps de réfléchir à un stratagème menant la fille (comment elle s'appelait déjà ?), dehors sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte... Il valait mieux, sinon, elle le tuerait, c'est une certitude !

Hermione passa une nuit blanche sous les cris d'extase de cette fille avant qu'il y'eut un silence total (assurdiato)...

"Oui, Sirius, j'ai entendu ! Tu peux lancer un assurdiato ! Mais demain, que dis-je tout à l'heure, je vais la brûler, l'étriper et toi, je vais te ..."

Hermione se leva vers 6h00 du matin et partit se doucher, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon négligé.

Après s'être parfumé et maquillée afin de cacher les méfaits de cette nuit blanche, elle se rendit en cuisine où elle s'installa savourant son café au lait, sa drogue, oui, seul réconfort avant l'effort...

C'est vers 8h00 du matin (après 4 café au lait) qu'Hermione entendit des bruits, Sirius descendit les escaliers vêtu d'un bas de pyjama...

"Torse nu, même torse nu je vais t'étriper" pensa-t-elle

\- Bien dormi Mione ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Seul son regard noir le stoppa, lui qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser au front comme par habitude...

\- Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! cria-t-elle

Sirius haussa les sourcils étonné des propos d'Hermione "Ok, il était cuit"...

\- Euh, je sais, je veux dire...

Hermione se leva et lui fit face, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé... "Vraiment cuit..."

\- Ecoute Hermione, elle est moldue, j'ai vérifié, elle n'a aucun pouvoir et de toute manière, je la raccompagnerai avant de lui lancer un oubliette !

\- Oui, la belle affaire ! Mais bien sûr, maintenant, autant ouvrir un bordel puisque cela va en devenir un ! Tu vas faire venir toutes tes pouliches et il va falloir que je m'y habitue sans rien dire !

Hermione criait, Sirius comprenait son exaspération mais de là, à le faire passer pour un prédateur sexuel, il y'avait une limite !

\- Je ne te permet de penser que je m'envoi en l'air avec différentes filles à chaque fois que je sors !

Sirius se pinça l'arrête du nez, il ne souhaitait pas s'embrouiller avec elle, certainement pas elle mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de jugement...

\- Tu recommenceras et tu le sais ! Je ne veux absolument pas avoir à supporter ce genre de rituel !

\- Hermione, je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec tout Londres, c'est mon affaire !

\- Mais je m'en contre fou d'avec qui tu t'envoi en l'air ! Je ne veux pas que tu les ramène ici !

\- Je suis chez MOI, je fais ce que je veux !

Hermione le regarda blessée, bloquée... Stupéfaite de ce pique. Comment avait-il osé, comment pouvait-il ? C'était même lui qui l'avait supplié pour ne pas exagérer de venir habiter ici, pour le côté plus conviviale, plus sécurisant et pour avoir cette touche féminine ... même si elle savait que le fait de l'avoir à vue après le meurtre de ses parents en était un aussi. Elle savait que Sirius se sentait coupable et qu'il se sentait redevable même si elle lui avait toujours répété que ce qu'elle avait fait était tout à fait normal... Elle ne méritait pas ça !

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine lorsque celui-ci vint la saisir par le bras qu'elle repoussa violemment.

Elle était énervée, elle allait se calmer, il le savait...

Sirius regretta ses paroles, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne mal mais il faisait ce qu'il voulait, du moins ce qu'il pouvait car embrasser la meilleur amie de 10 ans sa cadette n'était juste pas possible et encore moins la mettre dans son lit et faire les pires des cochonneries...

Un booum se fit entendre ce qui réveilla Sirius qui se rendit dans sa chambre vide "Merde, la moldue !"

\- Kreattur!

L'elfe apparut, le regarda noir, il le détestait et c'était réciproque à vrai dire mais il le "servait" pour se donner bonne conscience, il lui donnait de l'argent et deux jours de congés...(Merci Hermione)

\- As-tu vu la moldue ?

-Oui, maître, après avoir entendu tous ce vacarme, elle a prit la porte...

-Merde !

Sirius partit dans sa rue à sa recherche mas ne la vit pas des yeux... Alors qu'il allait demander à Kreattur d'aller la chercher, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez à Hermione, les yeux rougis et ... une valise à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Pousse-toi de mon chemin ! cracha-t-elle hargneuse

Sirius stupéfait s'avança vers elle, Hermione elle était déterminé à sortir. S'en suivit une joutte physique où Sirius tenta de plaquer Hermione tandis que celle-ci le poussa violemment avant que Sirius ne la plaqua contre lui...

Leurs corps étaient collés, Sirius maintenait ses bras fermement contre Hermione l'empêchant de se saisir de sa baguette...

Leurs souffles saccadés, les visages à quelques centimètres, Hermione rougit par tant de proximité... Sirius torse nu...

Il sentit son souffle contre son épaule et le fait qu'ils soient plus ou moins de la même taille, bien que Sirius la dominait lui donnait une fois de plus des pensées obscènes

"Putin, j'ai pourtant baiser comme un malade mais non, faut que ça recommence ..."

Ses lèvres rosés, ses yeux rougis, oh oui, Sirius n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser pour ne plus voir ce regard...

\- Lâche moi, sil te plaît...

Hermione étouffa un sanglot

Il lui avait dit qu'il était chez lui, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de le voir pavaner et s'afficher avec ces conquêtes, non, elle ne le pourrait pas.

\- Tu l'as dit, tu es ici chez toi, ce n'est pas chez moi, tu as raison, tu peux faire ce que tu veux... murmura-t-elle

Sirius se recula comme si elle était infectée de la peste, comment pouvait-elle pensait une telle chose ?

\- Hermione, tu es chez toi ici... je suis désolé si tu as mal compris mes propos...

Il mit sa main dans les cheveux, l'air désolé.

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vraiment, ne pars pas.

Hermione leva les yeux, il avait l'air sincère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien concernant cette dispute aux garçons, on fera comme si de rien n'était mais laisse-moi...

Sirus bloqua son bras et se rapprocha d'elle, l'air sérieux. Il souleva son menton l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas sortir...

\- Sirius, s'il te plaît, je ne pourrais pas supporter, s'il te plaît...

Ils étaient si proche... L'air sérieux de Sirius et triste donna envie à Hermione de planter ses mains dans son dos le serrant le plus fort possible

"Si tu savais Sirius, je ne veux pas te voir dans les bras d'une autre..."

Sirius lui ne pouvait se résoudre de la laisser partir, il ne se voyait pas revivre dans la solitude et pas sans elle, tellement d'habitude...

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant.

Sirius la regardait d'une manière si intense que cela déstabilisa la jeune femme, peu habitué à cela.

"Jamais on ne m'avait regardé ainsi, pas même Ron"...

Ce regard, il était si troublant qu'Hermione versa une larme... "Si intense"

Sirius ferma les yeux et souffla

\- Ne me laisse pas Hermione...

Hermione était si troublée, cette voix rauque, ce regard qu'elle s'oublia et s'abandonna... Cette proximité conjugué, elle s'approcha de Sirius et se colla à lui... Son souffle contre son épaule ses lèvres dans son cou, ses bras l'entourant, ses mains placés en bas de dos, le griffant légèrement...

Si douce, sa peau était si douce qu'elle l'embrassa sans s'en rendre compte... Sirius se mordit les lèvres...

"Cette fille me brûlera vif !Comment être aussi attiré par elle ?"

Il n'avait qu'une envie, la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser tout en plaçant ses mains dans ses cheveux, cette chevelure si bouclée... Lui mordre le cou, oh, si elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce serait si sauvage... Il se retint...

Lorsqu'il voulut se reculer, elle accentua la pression, la jeune femme ne voulait pas le laisser partir...

"Oh Sirius, ne te recule pas, ne me repousse pas, comment peut-tu être si intime avec une inconnue et m'être si distant..."

lorsqu'elle murmura contre sa peau

\- Sirius ..

Il leva les yeux vers elle...

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains ; "autant essayer, je serai fixer"...

Elle l'embrassa...

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut une explosion de joie mais lorsqu'il répondait à son baiser Hermione fut la plus heureuse !

"Oh, Sirus ! il embrasse comme un Dieu !"

Alors que les mains de Sirius furent plus entreprenantes et qu'elles glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses la plaquant contre un mur...

Hermione enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant...

C'était si excitant ! Si ardent ! Tellement de désir !

Alors qu'il allait la soulever pour enserrer son emprise et que la jeune femme sentit le membre de Sirius gonflé, Hermione gémit et c'est là que Sirus fut comme frappé par la foudre !

-Par Merlin!

Sirius plaça sa main sur sa bouche comme si ...

\- Je suis désolé Hermione ...

Il quitta le couloir pour monter à l'étage.

Les larmes d'Hermione coulaient alors qu'elle fut incapable de réagir..

"Dégoutté, il est écœuré" se dit-elle.

Elle prit sa valise et quitta le Manoir...

* * *

Alors j'espère que mon travail de plusieurs heures de cogitations seront appréciés ? Vos avis ? ;-)Vous remerciant pour vos commentaires :) A vous !


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai le temps d'écrire, vive les longs week-end et tant que l'inspiration pour celle-ci est là, j'en profite ... ^_^**

 **Merci à toi Delphine ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est centré sur Sirius... Le prochain sera sur Hermione !**

 **Les pensées de celui-ci sont en italique... J'espère que cela sera facile de compréhension.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Sirius donnait des coups sur le sac de sport, Harry l'avait amené de chez les dudsley's... Un bon moyen de se défouler moldue et c'était une excellente chose en ce moment même.. Il voulait sortir toute cette rage, toute cette hargne ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi con !?

Elle a un début de vingtaine, la fleur de l'âge ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Elle pouvait largement mieux espérer qu'un vieux débris comme lui

Hermione se sentait seule ? Oui, c'était le calme plat au niveau de sa vie amoureuse, il le savait... La jeune femme n'en parlait jamais et elle rentrait toujours lors de ces "rendez-vous", il restait toujours eveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne... 3H du matin, c'était le maximum qu'elle avait fait...

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sirius faisait mine de lire un livre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la biblitohèque... Cette pièce était placé juste à côté de la chambre d'Hermione et au vu du feu qui crépitait, elle se douterait forcément de la présence de quelqu'un et lui ça lui faisait une excellente excuse ...

\- Oh, tu ne dors pas encore... demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant et s'installant sur le canapé.

Elle était vraiment belle, portant une robe fourreau rouge à fine bretelles " _un corps de sirène, bordel Sirius reprend ta fausse lecture_ "...

Elle retira le châle noir de ses épaules laissant ainsi découvrir le léger décoleté laissant grè à l'imagination

" _Oh oui, une belle imagination ; sous vêtement noir en dentelle ? Bordel Sirius !_ "

\- Tu allumes un feu en plein été, tu couves quelque chose peut-être ?

Elle se leva et posa sa main sur le front du concerné qui, pour sa part, ne cesser de lutter dans un débat intérieur...

" _Oh, voilà qu'elle s'approche maintenant et qu'elle me touche ! Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la meilleure amie de mon filleul soit intelligente et diablement sexy !_ "

Sirius se recula et l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui car se tenir cambré et lui offrir une vue tout aussi..."dégagé" n'arrangeait rien les choses !

\- Nan, ca va ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour l'ambiance tu sais, lire un livre avec une cheminé qui crépite, un verre pure malt de l'autre ! rien de tel ! lui sourit-il

\- Oh ! oui, bien sûr mais il fait chaud non ?

Hermione remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille s'installa de l'autre côté du divan...

" _Oui, va de l'autre côté, c'est mieux mais non... n'allonge pas tes jambes vers moi, ah si... Merlin !_ "

Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la cheminé faisant mine de l'éteindre.

\- Il fait chaud oui, tu as raison lui dit-il en souriant..

Celui-ci alla se reposer sur le canapé là où Hermione s'était initialement posée...

" _Comme sa, je n'aurai pas envie de me glisser entre tes cuisses miss !_ "

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous sinon ?

Sirius faisait mine de prendre son air détaché lui posant cette question comme si il lui demandait si il faisait beau ou pluvieux...

Hermione fit une moue dubitative..

\- Plutôt bien, hormis le fait que ce n'est qu'une simple aventure...

Sirius fronça les sourcils... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, il la voyait tellement comme un ... "ange" oui, bon certes, il savait qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Ron, qu'il avait été son premier amour mais bon, Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à vouloir s'envoyer en l'air pour dire de s'envoyer en l'air ! Si ?

\- Ah... c'est ce que tu recherchais ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières...

\- Toute femme recherche un homme pouvant la combler, la satisfaire et l'aimer... mais le tout conjuguer c'est très difficile... surtout quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du survivant, ex-petite amie d'un auror en puissance, avocate d'un grand sorcier de longue lignée et tellement "passionnante intellectuellement..."

Hermione souffla et se releva pour faire face à Sirius qui fut surpris de cette révélation, il n'avait absolument pas pensait à tous ces paramètres... Bien au contraire, tous les hommes sont obligatoirement attirés par Hermione Granger ! Hormis Ron qui est tout simplement trop stupide, le genre de mec préférant se taper des midinettes écervelés lui permettant ainsi de gagner en dignité de mâle et Harry Potter préférant la sportive et jolie rousse en la personne de Ginny Weasley...

Oui, tout le monde ne pouvait qu'apprécier son intelligence, son caractère bien trempé et son physique de femme pulpeuse !

\- Sérieusement Sirius, pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme ne peut m'apprécier pour telle que je suis ? je sais que j'ai un sale caractère, oui je sais, je suis une encylopédie sur patte mais suis-je repoussante ? Ai-je un physique désavantageux à ce point ?

Hermione s'était levée et avait fait face à Sirius qui lui de son côté ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle tenait se genre de propos, si elle savait ! Mais surtout, quoi lui répondre ?

" _Répondre en ami, être franc mais pas trop !_ "

Sirius se leva et pris la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment, c'était d'embrasser cette bouche pulpeuse et de poser ses mains sur la fermeture latéral de cette satané robe mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le pouvait pas...

\- Hermione, tu es une jeune femme brillante, plein de qualité et au physique plus qu'avantageux crois-moi. Tu impressionnes les hommes tout simplement.. Mais tu verras, tu trouveras un homme digne de toi et capable de t'apporter ...

\- Bla bla bla Sirius.. Hermione souffla et se dégagea de lui pour s'avancer vers la cheminée... Oui, on me l'a déjà dit ! Un jour, oui... Laisse tomber, je pense avoir un peu trop bu, désolé de t'avoir ennuyer avec ces réflexions nocturnes et sentimentales d'une jeune gourde de ...

Sirius s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé mais il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle se dénigrait de la sorte. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il voulait la porté, la soulever, la bercé, la touché...

" _Putin Sirius, tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Dans ce genre de moment en plus !_ "

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et oui... je pense que tu as un peu trop bu pour dire tant de bêtises... Il aura de la chance celui sera près de toi, crois-moi... dit-il alors qu'il s'assit sur le canapé, Hermione dans les bras tandis qu'il caressait son épaule du pouce et que son autre main lui caressait le visage...

Elle s'était endormie près de son cou, elle était vraiment magnifique... Une si belle femme...

Il l'avait déposé dans son lit et les jours qui suivirent furent comme si il ne s'était rien passé... Pourtant, ce fut l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de ce dernier...

 **FIN du Flash Back**

* * *

Il l'avait apprécié dès le début, elle s'était montrée surprenante même si dans le début, il la voyait comme une enfant, l'avoir revu quelques années après le voile l'avait montré sous un nouveau jour ; une belle femme... Elle venait de rompre avec Ron quelques semaines auparavant.. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître surtout lorsqu'elle fut son avocat, elle s'était montrée vive, déterminée et pleines de ressources !

Il savait qu'il allait ressortit indemne grâce à elle, tous le ministère, les journaux pouvaient se liguer contre elle mais il n'avait aucun doute sur sa réussite !

Et lorsqu'Hermione perdit ses parents, il assista déconfit et totalement impuissant à sa dépression... Elle perdait du poids à vue d'oeil, se laisser aller..

Si Sirius avait le pouvoir d'anéantir Voldemort et tous fidèles suppôts du diable ou échangera sa vie contre celle de ses parents, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter !

Il l'avait aidé à aller mieux, faisait de son mieux. Rester avec elle jour et nuit en alternance avec les garçons et Ginny. Elle était toujours occupée, elle prenait sur elle. Il le savait, elle se sentait coupable, il avait été son receptacle, combien de fois s'était elle énervée, combien de fois avait-elle pu crier contre lui !?

Il savait que ce n'était pas diriger envers lui mais que cela était un exutoire... C'était une fille étonnante, elle s'était relevée, elle n'était plus la même mais elle voulait avancé...

Alors Hermione devait tout simplement l'apprécier car oui, il avait été là pour elle comme elle avait été là pour lui. Elle le trouvait attirant car Hermione n'éprouvait rien de physique envers Harry et Ron, il ne restait que lui, lui qui s'amuse à se promener torse nu qui plus ai...

Cela ne pouvait être que ça, Hermione avait besoin d'amour et de réconfort, elle se sentait seule et elle s'était égarée, perdue en l'embrassant, c'était sûr !

Sirius souffla... Les nerfs calmé, il alla se douché et retourna en cuisine, alors qu'il buvait son café noir. Rémus entra dans la cuisine..

\- Comment va Patmol ?

Sirius se leva lui posant une tasse de café noir face à son ami..

\- Connu des jours meilleurs.. et toi ?

Rémus fixait son ami d'un air inquisiteur...

\- Ca va, Hermione est là ?

Sirius se leva et souffla alors qu'il posait sa tasse dans le lavabo.

\- Non, elle est partie... partie, partie.

Il se retourna, croisa les bras savant pertinement que son ami allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle !

\- Comment ça, partie partie ?

-On s'est disputé ! J'ai amené une fille hier soir et elle en a fait tout une esclandre ce matin !

Sirius levait les bras en l'air, tentant de se justifier alors que son ami lui jettait un regard noir

\- Sirius, on est plus à Pouddlard !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit rattraper des années d'abstinences...

Remus grimaça mécontent ...

\- épargne-moi les détails scabreux de ta vie sexuelle qui ne m'intéresse en rien mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'imposer à ceux qui cohabitent avec toi...

Sirius souffla, oui son ami avait raison...

\- Et donc, qu'as-tu dis à Hermione pour qu'elle prenne ses affaire ? continua le loup garou

Sirius se retourna et fit mine de faire la vaisselle, honteux de devoir faire face à son ami..

\- Je lui ai dit que je faisais ce que je voulais car elle m'accusait de sauter sur tous ce qui bougeait ! Donc je lui ai fais comprendre que j'étais adulte, que je faisais ce que je voulais car j'étais chez moi... tenta d'expliquer Sirius

Rémus se leva et se plaça à côté de son ami lui tendant sa tasse de café

\- Et donc Hermione en a conclu qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et prit ses affaires, c'est ça ? finit Rémus

\- Oui grogna le principal accusé..

Rémus sourit et tapa l'épaule de son ami...

\- Ah Sirius, toujours aussi délicat ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

\- Bah que, j'étais désolé que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire, qu'elle était chez elle...

Sirius s'essuya les mains et fit mine de quitter la cuisine

\- Hop, hop, hop tu crois aller où, je n'en ai pas fini ... argua Remus

\- Et moi aussi, je dois aller me préparer , tu m'excuseras...

\- Sirius, qu'il y'a-t-il ?

Remus insista bien sur cette question et le suivit.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme sa, je te connais !

Sirius le maudit par la pensée, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix !

Remus saisit son ami d'enfance par la manche l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

\- On peut tous se dire et tu le sais...

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, "A quoi s'attend-il ? "

\- Elle... elle m'a embrassé.

Il lâcha le morceau et bizarrement, c'était comme si il était soulagé.. vider sa conscience auprès de Remus

A son grand etonnenement, Remus lui sourit

\- Tu as répondu à son baiser ?

Sirius reprit sa route en maugréant ce qui était une forme "d'approbation".

\- Que ressens-tu pour elle ?

Remus se posa sur le lit de Sirius tandis que celui-ci se préparait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens ! On parle de la meilleure amie de mon filleul d'à peine 20ans Remus !

\- Qui est une femme et toi tu as quel âge rappelle moi, 32ans grâce à ce voile, une vraie cure de jouvence ! C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais proche de la retraite, tu y es bien loin et plus loin que moi qui plus ai !

Sirius fit face à son ami énervé, oui il l'était !

\- Tu t'entend parler, on a plus de 16ans d'écart...

\- Non 12 si on en croit...

\- Balivernes, je pourrais être son père et tu le sais !

\- Tu es un précoce mais 12ans d'écart faut pas abuser insista ce dernier, pourquoi ne voix-tu pas dans cette histoire de voile un bien qui par lequel tu as pu gagner quelques années... Certes, cela n'arrangera en rien de ce que tu as perdu à Azkaban mais tu sais justement qu'il faut profiter de la vie et si tu as la chance de tomber un jour sur une femme extraordinaire alors il faut saisir cette chance ! Tu sais tout comme moi, qu'Hermione est plus mature que toi malgrè tout, tu aurais eu beau avoir 50ans qu'elle l'aurait été ! C'est une jeune femme brillante et vous avez passer nombres d'épreuves ensemble...

\- Bordel Remus, tu t'entend parler un peu, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une simple amourette passagère pour elle, je sais que je lui plais physiquement c'est tout, ni plus ni moins !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Car c'est moi qu'elle dévore des yeux quand j'me promène torse nu sous ses yeux !

-Donc, c'est de ta faute ...

\- Oui, toujours maugréa-t-il

\- Te l'a-t-elle dit ? T'a-t-elle dit que tu lui plaisais physiquement simplement et purement, si ce n'est que ça, vous êtes des adultes consentants.. à moins que tu la trouve si "désagréable" comme elle m'avait dit..

\- Désagréable ? qui t'as raconté cette connerie ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, poings serrés, il fit face à son ami qui avait lançait l'hameçon tout en restant de marbre même si il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'exploser de rire...

Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre les deux... Il en avait déjà discuter avec Hermione et elle lui avait répondu en rougissant que Sirius était un bel homme et qu'il était fascinant bien que trop "immature par moment"... Lorsqu'il lui avait dit en rigolant de tenter sa chance si elle estimait qu'elle pouvait vivre une belle histoire, elle lui avait raconté la fois où il l'avait simplement repoussé lors d'un entrainement alors qu'elle était "peu vêtue" et qu'il était fort possible que Sirius la trouve "désagréable"...

\- C'est elle, elle pense que tu ne la trouve pas jolie, que tu préfères de grandes poupées à la plastique de rêve et qu'elle est très loin de ...

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, t'as vu son corps ou quoi !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux à sa propre réponse, il s'était livré à une confidence dès plus osé et devant son ami, c'était définitif il devait le prendre pour un pédophile ...

\- Sirius, les filles avec qui tu sors sont à peine plus âgées qu'Hermione... Alors pourquoi elles et pas elle ? expliqua Remus les mains placé telle une balance...

\- Car j'en sais rien Remus, bordel, je veux dire, Hermione est super ! Vraiment, je peux passer des heures avec elle sans me rendre compte du temps perdu ! Elle est intelligente, forte et jolie murmura-t-il... Mais c'est l'amie d'Harry et l'ex petite copine de Ron ; ils vont réellement pensé que je ne suis qu'un pédophile !

Remis se mit à rire mais se contint rapidemment au vu du regard noir que lui lançait son meilleur ami...

\- Ils ne te prendront pas pour un "pédophile" comme tu peux le penser ! Harry te voit comme un grand frère et Ron est tout simplement occupé par ses nombreuses conquêtes, cela ne les concerne en rien d'autre part. La seule question c'est : qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? Hermione, toi ? Juste soyez d'accord et ne vous faites pas plus de mal...

C'est sur ses belles paroles que Remus se leva, tapota l'épaule de son ami et partit en lui demandant de bien y réfléchir et que leurs histoires valaient peut-être quelque chose...

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu ! :)_

 _Merci._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre basé sur Hermione comme promis...**

 **Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter ^_^**

 **Cela fait toujours plaisir et motive à l'écriture... Bonne Lecture à tous ^_^**

 **Rating : il y'aura la présence de scène "hot" ^^ Don't worry !**

* * *

Hermione était assise sur un banc tout près d'un parc. De là où elle était, elle regardait les enfants courir les uns derrière les autres en riant, des sportifs en plein footing ou des couples jeunes ou plus âgés ; main dans la main si amoureux...

C'est en ayant vu un homme brun ténébreux que les larmes remontèrent... Hermione avait réduit sa valise par un sort et a placé cela dans sa poche... Elle renifla sous son trench tout en regardant s'éloigner ce couple si "heureux" !

Elle ne put se permettre de faire un constat : c'était une jeune femme de 21 ans et qui y'avait-il à dire ? Oui, elle était bien entourée, elle avait des amis ; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Remus, Sirius...

 _"Ah Sirius... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit ... comment dire si attiré par lui.. Elle s'était posée la question, elle avait émis un raisonnement clair, censé et cohérent comme elle avait appris... Attitude scolaire et tout à fait studieuse oui, hypothèse, thèse, conclusion !_

 _Sirius était un homme, un bel homme, il ni y'avait rien à dire, elle l'avait aidé, elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait perdu ses parents, il l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve, il l'avait hébergé, il l'avait sauvé... Oui, mais ressentait-elle ce genre de chose pour Ron, non même si ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle ne l'a jamais autant désiré, elle n'a jamais éprouvé ce genre d'attirance ! C'était un fait ! Oui, mais Sirius est un homme, là est la différence non ? Hermione a toujours été mature, Sirius lui l'est par rapport à Ron non ?_

 _Oui mais, Remus est également un homme... Pourquoi jamais elle n'a ressenti ce besoin d'être en contact physique avec lui, de le toucher, de le sentir... "_

Hermione souffla et releva la tête, les yeux levés vers le ciel... Nous étions au mois d'Octobre, la lutte contre Voldemort battait son plein ! Pourtant, Harry vivait une belle histoire avec Ginny, Ron profitait des joies de la célébrité et profiter pleinement de la vie même si il ne s'était jamais affiché devant elle par égard même si d'une certaine manière, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé... Mais quand Sirius évoquait ses histoires de "cœur", Hermione ne pouvait éviter de se lever ou d'essayer de changer de conversation...

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Harry et Ron venait de finir de jouer aux échecs où une nouvelle fois, Ron jubilait de battre celui qui vaincra (on l'espère) Voldemort lorsque Sirius entra dans une tenue très débraillé... Chemise mal reboutonnée sortant du jean qui plus ai, cheveux en bataille et des traces de "griffes" et rosacés recouvrant sa nuque...

Il s'installa sur le canapé, verre de scotch à la main tandis qu'Hermione était blottie sous un plaid en pleine activité favorite ; la lecture d'un livre... A vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué... Sirius avait l'air tellement "déglingué" et "ailleurs" en même temps qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux personnes présentes...

\- Parti attaquer une acromantula ? demanda Ron en rigolant

Sirius but d'un trait son verre et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux

\- Pire une vélane ! dit-il en ricanant. Et ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il ne faut JAMAIS contrarié une vélane les mecs ! Évitez de sortir tout court avec une vélane car dès qu'elle est amoureuse...

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, les yeux brillants

\- Alors, c'est comment ? demanda harry

\- Oh, elle était coriace dit-il en s'essuyant la lèvre inférieur visiblement blessé... Très coriace mais ounchhh qu'est-ce qu'elle était BONNE ! s'écria-t-il comme dans un cri rauque et si "orgasmique" que les jeunes garçons s'esclaffèrent

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se leva du canapé visiblement énervée, Sirius tourna la tête en murmurant un "oups". Elle s'éloigna de la pièce en serrant les poings et fronçant les sourcils tandis que Ron et Harry redoublèrent d'effort dans leurs rires...

Alors qu'elle allait fermé la porte, la main de Sirius bloqua le passage et il se présenta tel un chien battu...

\- Je suis désolé Hermione si j'ai pu te paraître ... grossier expliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets...

Hermione croisa les bras

\- Tu sais ce qui me désole moi, Sirius, c'est ton comportement envers les femmes ! Tu ne cesses de traiter les femmes comme si elles n'étaient que des objets ! L'attitude d'un enfant qui jette ses jouets lorsqu'il n'en veut plus et je ...

Sirius fronça les sourcils et ce fut comme l'effet d'un douche froide, glacé même, comme si il avait dessaouler en quelques secondes...

\- Je ne te permets pas de tenir ce genre de propos Hermione... Saches que les femmes que je fréquente sont consentantes ! Que cela te plaise ou non, des relations courtes permettent de se libérer l'esprit, de s'amuser ce que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître !

Hermione s'approcha de lui, l'index sur son torse l'obligeant ainsi à se reculer.

\- Que tu puisses t'amuser encore à ton âge, ça me dépasse ! Et excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir écarter les jambes au premier venu !

Elle avait crié, elle s'était emportée et surtout elle était choquée de ses propre paroles...

Sirius se mit à rire ce qui l'énerva davantage

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Il serait temps de grandir Sirius Black !

Sirius cessa de rire et lui fit son sourire des plus charmeur...

\- Et vous devriez vous amuser plus souvent miss Granger...

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Hermione frissonna à ce souvenir, elle avait était tellement jalouse, il faut le dire, l'imaginer nu avec une autre femme lui faisant mille et ne chose qu'elle même ne cessait de fantasmer !

Elle en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante, qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une attirance physique oui, il était son genre d'homme et elle était en manque de sexe. Oui, c'était plausible, rationnel, ça tenait la route ! Oui, Hermione Granger était une femme avec des besoins physique. Il fallait clairement y remédier sans quoi elle finirait par sauter sur le parrain de son meilleur ami, l'attacher et le violer... Une attitude pas des plus catholique !

C'est pourquoi, la jeune femme s'était mise à sortir un peu plus, à se faire coquette car à vrai dire, oui cela lui manquait... Elle réussit à rencontrer un sorcier de la promotion de Fred et Georges à Serdaigle. Jeune homme brillant, travaillant pour le ministère, grand brun, ténébreux...

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

Hermione venait de finir son dîner avec Peter, il l'avait amené dans un somptueux lieu. Ils avaient bien discuté, bien rit, il lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment "magnifique"...

La jeune femme avait revêtu une somptueuse robe sirène de couleur noir, de larges bretelles et un magnifique décolleté... Ses cheveux avaient étaient lissés (merci Ginny) et sobrement maquillé. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était trouvé magnifique. Alors lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers du terrier pour trouver toute la famille Weasley, Harry, Sirius et Remus, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir... Encore plus lorsque Sirius lui avait un clin d'oeil des plus coquins concernant son décolleté... Madame Weasley n'avait cessé de dire qu'elle aurait pu être sa magnifique belle fille tandis que Ron rougissait de honte et que les autres ne cessaient de rire...

Alors lorsqu'elle alla chez Peter prendre un verre car elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle vivait en collocation avec les autres, il l'avait clairement invité et elle avait accepté... Lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé aussi proche et qu'il lui plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle gloussa...

Oui elle avait bu un peu trop de vin mais se sentir si, belle, désirable oui, Sirius avait raison finalement s'amuser ! C'était si bien !

Alors lorsque Peter s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura qu'elle était vraiment belle, elle se pencha pour lui tendre ses lèvres et il l'embrassa... Ce fut doux et lorsque Peter plaça sa main derrière sa nuque et la bascula sur le canapé, elle se laissa faire...

Il posa une main sur sa hanche tandis qu'il s'attaqua à son cou, elle l'entendit murmurait qu'elle sentait bon, qu'elle avait la peau douce... Ses mains se firent baladeuses puis elle se retrouva nue... Il lui fit un clin d'œil " _Connaitre ce genre de sort, ça a du bon d'être un serdaigle".._

Elle lui avait souri et s'était redressée, elle se voulait entreprenante... Se retrouver à califourchon tandis que ses lèvres, sa langue tracé un chemin dans le cou de Peter... Qu'elle revint à ses lèvres, les embrassant plus farouchement, plus agressivement il prononça son prénom dans un rugissement... Peter malaxait ses fesse, elle sentait son érection contre elle, oh oui, Hermione voulait jouer... Elle se retrouva au sol tandis que Peter jouait avec sa poitrine, lui malaxant, embrassant, titillant, suçant ses tétons... Hermione mit ses mains dans la chevelure dense de Peter... C'est là qu'elle fermait les yeux et elle se mit à penser à Sirius...

Imaginant ses doigts, ses lèvres, se mit à penser que c'était lui qui lui murmurait d'une voix rauque qu'elle était si belle... Alors qu'il voulut la prendre, elle se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes lui murmurant qu'elle aimait cette position, qu'elle aimait l'originalité... Il avait tout de suite acquiescé et l'avait prise si profondément et durement qu'elle en cria d'extase...

Mais lorsqu'elle fermât les yeux, c'était Sirius qu'elle sentait oui, il caressait ses fesses, l'empoigner avec force par les hanches, c'était la voix de Sirius qu'elle entendait lorsqu'il gémissait son prénom, Hermione se mordit la langue et lorsqu'il prit ses bras pour la redresser tout en continuant de la culbuter, les mains de Peter si durement attacher au bras d'Hermione tandis qu'elle sentait sa poitrine bougeait et ses fesses claquer, elle atteint l'orgasme en un "SIRIUSSS"

...

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Hermione se massait les paupières...

"Putin mais qu'elle est son problème ?! Elle avait passé une agréable soirée, tout était niquel !Il l'avait amené dans un beau restaurant, il était beau, il était intelligent et elle avait crié Sirius ! Autant dire qu'il s'était tous de suite retiré alors qu'elle ne cessait de s'excuser tout en se rhabillant... Il lui avait tourné le dos en lui hurlant dessus ! Elle était le pire coup de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller consulter un spécialiste pour régler sa vie sentimental avant s'envoyer en l'air tout en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre... Autant dire la loose... Elle s'était excusée mille fois avant de transplaner dans un parc avant de transplaner dans une rue avant de retransplaner dans une rue et d'arriver devant la maison de Sirius...

Elle fixait le sol et marchait de manière automatique alors qu'elle entendit une voix...

\- Je te parle ?

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Sirius visiblement énervé... Elle fronça les sourcils, en plus il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre elle !

\- Pardon?

\- Je me suis inquiété ! On s'est inquiété ! Où étais-tu ? et avec qui ? lui demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle souffla et tenta de garder son calme, la jeune femme savait qu'au début lorsqu'elle expliquait qu'elle allait avoir un rendez-vous galant. Ses "amis" lui posaient de vague question pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu ! Mais il s'avérait que ses "amis" (Ron, Harry et Sirius) faisait ne enquête afin de savoir "que ce n'était pas un mangemort" d'après leur excuse ! Un des hommes "soupçonné" avait annulé un rendez-vous et lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda et lui lâcha le morceau... C'était furibonde qu'elle leur avait passé un savon ! Il s'était confondu en excuse justifiant vouloir la protéger mais la jeune femme ne leur révéla plus rien, elle leur promit de dire l'identité à Ginny au cas où elle finirait dans un caniveau ... chose à laquelle Sirius lui avait répondu froidement que ce n'était pas des choses avec lesquelles on rigole : A croire qu'une femme ne pouvait pas se défendre seul ! Elle emmenait toujours des potions défensives ôtant la vue à ses adversaires pour quelques minutes et connaissait tous les sorts d'attaques au cas où...

\- Cela ne te concerne pas dit-elle en soufflant et continuant d'avancer l'ignorant totalement

Il la prit par le bras afin de la retourner chose à laquelle elle grimaça. Sirius fronça les sourcils et retira son étole inquiet. A la vue de ses bras rouge et de bleu, il prit sa baguette magique prêt à partir.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?! Je vais le tuer !

Hermione rougit stupéfaite de cette réaction mais le calme en le saisissant par les bras. Cette proximité, toucher son bras chaud, sentir son regard sur elle, sentir son odeur... Elle venait de connaître l'orgasme il y'a quelques minutes mais elle voulait remettre le couvert rien qu'à cause de l'attitude de ce sale clébard ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était protecteur ! Quel caractère de merde en plus ! Hermione Granger est définitivement ... timbrée :

\- Sirius, ce n'est rien !

\- Tu rigoles ! on t'a fait du mal ! Qui t'as fais ça ! je vais l'étriper ! Si tu me le dis pas, Ginny me le dira elle !

Hermione se mit à rire ce qui stoppa Sirius dans sa course...

\- Sirius, c'est un mal qui fait du bien.. dit-la jeune femme en rougissant.. Je veux dire, il n'a pas voulu me faire mal mais je marque assez facilement... continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux

Sirius était comme figé, il grinça des dents et se retourna

\- Tu veux dire qu'un enfoiré t'a fait... t'as... a couché avec toi en te brutalisant !

\- Euh.. on ne peut pas parler de brutaliser mais je conserve les traces, oui... murmura-t-elle en sautillant sur place

Un blanc de quelques minutes s'installa avant qu'elle ne décide de le rompre

\- Sirius, nous en avaons déjà discuté.. je veux dire, Ginny sait avec qui je sors, j'ai le droit à mon intimité et mon espace privée. Je ne vous demande pas avec qui vous passer la soirée ou la nuit donc s'il vous plait...

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

Sirius restait dos à elle mais avait relevé la tête comme si il était lui même surpris par sa propre question...

\- Euh, bah, je ne sais pas... je ne pense pas non... Pourquoi ?

\- A l'avenir dit lui de ne pas te marquer avant que je ne m'occupe de son cas...

Hermione sourit

\- C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de m'amuser Sirius, ne l'oubli pas..

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle s'était dirigé vers sa chambre en lui souhaite bonne nuit tandis que Sirius avait murmuré :

\- Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai conseillé comme un con de t'amuser...

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Oh oui, Hermione détestait ce côté protecteur lui faisant croire ou miroiter qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui ! Ni Harry, Ni Ron, ni Remus ne se permettaient les choses que lui se permettait ! Elle avait rencontré d'autres hommes et s'était montré moins "expressive" concernant son attirance envers Sirius...

Elle savait qu'il y'avait autre chose que de l'attirance mais à cette pensée elle se sentit comme fondre sur ce banc...

Hermione aimait sa manière d'aborder les choses, son impulsivité, son tempérament de feu, son air si sexy et séducteur, son humour, son intelligence, son ...

\- Putin de bordel de merde !

A ces mots, un couple se retourna étonné. Hermione rougit, se leva du banc prête à partir... Pouvait-elle l'aimer ? ...

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sirius était en plein combat entrainement avec Harry tandis que Ron encourageait son pote et que Remus et Hermione se tenaient à l'écart les observant...

\- Alors depuis quand ? commença Remus

Hermione tourna le visage vers son interlocuteur, l'air interrogateur

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pour Sirius ?

Hermione rougit et écarquilla les yeux

\- Je ne comprend pas Remus...

Il sourit amusé devant l'air de la jeune femme

\- Hermione... je sais reconnaître deux personnes qui éprouvent plus que de la simple amitié tu sais...

Elle rougit encore plus et son regard retourna vers ses amis en plein entrainement

\- Tu te fais des films !

\- Des films ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur

Hermione souffla

\- Laisse tomber, expression moldue... je veux dire, il ni y'a rien à imaginer Remus, Sirius est le parrain de mon meilleur amie et cela s'arrête là c'est tout, tu ne vas pas ta Rita Skeeter

Il reprit un titre d'un article de journal où on avait lancé la rumeur d'une possible romance entre Sirius et Hermione afin de le discréditer davantage et elle avait eu l'infime conviction que ses origines remontait à ce cafard !

\- Hermione, tu peux mentir à Ron, à Harry, à Sirius même mais pas à moi... surtout que tu ne lui ai pas insensible tu sais... dit-il le sourire malicieux

Hermione se tourna vers lui étonnée

\- Ah bon ?... Je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-elle en ayant repris son air naturel et sérieux...

\- Hermione, vraiment, je ne veux pas insister mais crois-moi, Sirius n'est pas insensible à ton charme...

-Non, il me trouve désagréable !

Remus écarquilla les yeux

\- Il te l'a dit?

\- Non, mais je le sais, je suis plus que banal, il ne fréquente que des vélanes ou des femmes posant dans sorcières magazine rien à avoir avec "rat de laboratoire", il me trouve gamine je suis sûre ! dit-elle en maugréant

Remus se mit à rire, il attira l'attention des trois jeunes gens en plein entrainement qui se retournèrent vers eux se demandant bien ce qui pouvait faire rire Remus...

\- Ca va Lunard ? Sirius Lança

\- Rien, tranquille répondit Remus tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard.

Il se leva et lui fit face

\- Si tu t'es posé toutes ces questions Hermione, c'est qu'au fond de toi même, inconsciemment, tu imagines une probable relation avec lui... Sirius est un homme bien et tu l'as toujours épaulé dans les difficultés. Il est changé grâce à toi et réciproquement. Vous méritez le bonheur mais si vous ne vous vous laissez pas une chance, si tu ne te laisses pas une chance de croire que ça peut marcher... tu pourras rater une belle histoire et peut-être même la plus histoire de ta vie...

Il la laissa là, pensive tandis qu'il s'avança vers les trois jeunes gens en plein exercice...

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Hermione transplana devant un hôtel en écosse assez reculé où elle s'était déjà rendue avec ses parents auparavant. Elle devait faire le point et se ressourcer ...

* * *

Alors j'espère que mon travail de plusieurs heures de cogitations seront appréciés ? Vos avis ? ;-)Vous remerciant pour vos commentaires :) A vous !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, me revoilà bien assez tôt pour continuer cette suite ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez, chapitre important sur l'évolution de leurs perspectives d'avenir.

Je remercie toujours autant celles qui me laissent un ptit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir ^-^

 **Les pensées sont en italique... J'espère que cela sera facile de compréhension.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Cela faisait un jour qu'Hermione était enfermé dans cet hôtel d'écosse ressassant encore et toujours les mêmes idées et l'éternel sujet de discorde :

" _Quel avenir y'a-t-il de possible avec Sirius Black ?_ "

A vrai dire, elle avait toujours était une personne réfléchissant avec la raison et non avec le cœur mais son côté gryffondor la trahissait au moindre faits...

Pour exemple, elle ne se serait jamais mise en couple avec Ron par exemple, elle était persuadée d'une certaine manière que leur relation était vouée à l'échec dès le début..

Ron est trop impulsif et au tempérament de feu, au niveau intellectuel, ils ne partageaient absolument rien, si ils avaient continué ensemble, c'est simple : cela se serait soldé par une thérapie de couple... Mais il y'avait eu cette attirance physique, il était protecteur et pouvait se montrer doux par moment, ses yeux bleus, sa carrure athlétique et puis elle était jeune ! Victor Krum en est un autre, elle n'avait absolument rien en commun avec cet apollon d'Europe de l'est et pourtant elle avait succombé à son charme ( bon aussi certes pour rendre jaloux Ron, mais elle avait tous de même embrassé Victor qui fut son premier baiser...) Impulsion de gryffondor encore une fois !

Quand à Sirius Black, oui, elle avait la conviction qu'il y'avait une attraction physique, c'était une certitude ! Comment ne pas être séduite par ce corps d'apollon, faudrait vraiment être tarée surtout depuis qu'il soit passé par dessus le voile, ça lui a plutôt bien réussi ! Mentalement ; il était plus évolué que les hommes de sa génération et conservait ce brin d'humour, de gaminerie, de sournoiserie, ils se taquinent d'ailleurs souvent un peu comme le faisait avec Ron, elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.. Elle savait qu'elle était jalouse de toutes ces ******* ***** *** *** *** qui avaient eu l'honneur de parcourir son corps et de partager ces quelques heures avec lui...

La question était de savoir quel serait le regard des gens, Harry et Ron seraient les premiers surpris, est-ce qu'ils lui en voudraient ? Elle ne pensait pas et puis elle se sentait d'attaque à incendier quiconque se mêlerait de sa vie affective ! Et puis, ils formeraient un beau couple, bon certes, Hermione était loin d'être une vélane mais elle n'était pas si moche que ça ? Des hommes l'avaient tous de même courtisé... Hermione se renfrogna dans le siège où elle admirait le paysage. Quel pays magnifique ! Alors qu'elle éteignait sa cigarette (cela peut lui lui arriver de fumer surtout lorsqu'elle est stressée).. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se rappela la fois où Sirius l'avait découvert, clope au bec ! Il l'avait tous de suite jeter et lui avait dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé... Il l'avait sermonné, elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle était majeure et il l'avait pris dans ses bras lui embrassant les cheveux tout en lui disant qu'il détestait cet odeur qui l'embaumait, elle qui avait un parfum si agréable... Oh oui, l'enfoiré l'avait convaincu de diminué, elle ne voulait pas "grillé" toutes ces chances de lui plaire...

 _"Oui Hermione, tu as toujours cherché à lui plaire inconsciemment ou consciemment mais la question reste à savoir si lui la veut !"_

Elle ralluma une cigarette à cette pensée... Soudain, un hibou arriva droit devant elle, lettre à la main... Hermione regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un moldu, rien dans les parages, à cette période de l'année de toute manière (octobre), il ni y'avait pas grand monde...

 **"Coucou Mione, dis-moi je m'inquiète, je suis passée au Square et je ne t'ai pas vu, Sirius n'a pas su me dire où tu étais... Vous êtes vous disputés ? Bref, tu sais que je suis là et je suis rentrée au terrier en ce moment... rassure-moi... Merci Bisou ! Gin !"**

Elle sourit, Ginny, sa meilleure amie ; elle avait carrément zappée de la prévenir... Elles se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement et c'est vrai que dernièrement entre sa carrière dans le Quidditch et Hermione dans ses études de l'autre...

 **"Coucou ma belle, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule et même si le manoir est grand, tu sais autant que moi tout l'espace vital que ce dernier peut prendre... Je passe te voir prochainement. Je t'embrasse, Mione"**

L'hibou reprit sa route tandis qu'Hermione rangeait sa plume et son attirail dans sa poche après les avoir préalablement rétréci... Son sac était celui de Mary poppins, mais elle était bien une femme après tout !

Hermione regarda sa montre "12h35"... Elle voulait manger quelque chose mais à vrai dire, son ventre se tordait à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire... Oui, elle allait voir Sirius Black et voir si un avenir leur ai possible. Harry et Ron rentraient demain matin de leurs stages alors mieux vaut-il régler cette situation dès aujourd'hui...

Alors qu'Hermione préparait ses affaires soigneusement sur le lit : de beaux sous-vêtement rouges (tu crois qu'il va se jeter sur toi ! ah, Hermione, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une...), un beau slim noir, une petite blouse portefeuille moulante de couleur blanche de l'autre et des bottines à talons noirs, Hermione se fit couler un bain...

Oui, une petite tenue sobre mais pas trop et classe, il faut mettre tous les atouts de son côté...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black faisait les 100 pas dans son salon... Il était inquiet pour Hermione. Il ne savait pas où elle avait été, il s'était rendu dans la maison où ses parents vivaient en vain, là où Hermione avait l'habitude de se promener, les lieux qu'elle fréquentait mais rien. Il hésitait à lui envoyer un hibou : pour lui dire quoi ? Tu es où ?

A coup sûr, elle lui aurait envoyer une beuglante... Il voulait appeler Remus mais il connaissait déjà sa réponse (débrouille-toi mec), putin de Moony !

C'est lorsque Ginny arriva en expliquant qu'elle était venue voir Hermione qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'elle était partie mais qu'il ne savait pas où. Ginny s'était énervée, lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui a menti en lui racontant qu'elle voulait souffler, s'aérer mais qu'il n'avait pas su où elle allait.. Lorsque Ginny lui demanda si il lui avait envoyé un hibou, il fit mine de se taper sur la tête tel un crétin et lui dire qu'il ni avait pas pensé...Ginny finit par lui dire qu'elle allait le faire, il lui demanda juste de le tenir informer si elle avait de ses nouvelles ce ) quoi la jolie rousse hocha la tête et partie.. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il lui mentait mais qu'importe !

Sirius attendait depuis lors des nouvelles, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il s'arrachait les cheveux.. Il aurait dû s'expliquer comme un adulte car " _oui c'est ce qu'un adulte aurait fait_ " , avec elle mais pour lui dire quoi ? Lui même ne savait pas. Il lui avait fallu un courage de malade de s'extirper de ses bras et de sa bouche, il avait rêvé d'elle, oh oui, ils avaient milles et une folie dans ses rêves dans diverses situations, divers lieux.. Hermione devenait un rêve récurent. Il s'insultait chaque matin d'être un vieux pervers mais lorsqu'elle descendait chaque matin, les cheveux ébouriffés avec ce petit sourire et ces petits débardeurs ou petits shorts moulant parfaisant ses fesses charnues qui ne demandait qu'à être peloter... Il était venu à se dire qu'il était un homme et elle une femme, c'est normal ! Rien d'alarmant mais quand elle partait en rendez-vous avec ces ****** ** ****** ***, Sirius ne pouvait que serrer les dents l'imaginant dans les bras d'un de ces enfoirés jouissant ! La vie était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il survive pour être confronter à un dilemme, il ne s'était refusé aucun fille ! AUCUNE ! C'est simple, elle était la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. Pourquoi ?

Constat : c'est une femme femme avec des formes qu'il chérit tant... brillante, intelligente ! il savait que psychologiquement elle et lui s'entendait bien quand ils ne se prenaient pas le bec quand elle prenait ses airs de miss je sais tout ! Bon, Sirius était loin d'être un parfait gentleman, un mec parfait et irréprochable calme et discipliné comme Remus... Il aimait cependant ses petites crises qui ne lui donnaient qu'une simple envie, la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser. Ah le disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir et encore plus depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Le problème c'était peut-être sa, le fait de vivre ensemble depuis tous ce temps... Il la voyait tous les jours, alors qu'il passait des nuits endiablés à rêver d'elle, il devait se lever chaque matin et la voir descendre en petit shorty, en petit débardeur, les cheveux ébouriffés, oh combien de fois avait-il voulu la plaquer contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, l'allonger contre le divan de la bibliothèque et venir sous sa douche... Sirius Black n'était définitivement qu'un obsédé sexuel, oui !

Mais l'avoir vu si enragé, si triste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, Sirius avait eu des difficultés à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, le fait de vivre avec son filleul, son meilleur ami, revoir Remus et vivre avec Hermione, c'était le paradis ! Alors quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, l'obligeant à se calme et qu'elle l'avait embrassé...

Il avait répondu comme dans un automatisme, l'avait embrassé, sentir son souffle chaud contre lui, humer son parfum vanillé, sentir ses mains l'agripper aussi sauvagement l'avait rendu fou, l'homme avait réagi au quart de tour et avait agrippé ses fesses et lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur il l'entendit gémir près de son oreille.. Ah ca l'avait rendu fou vraiment !

Sirius ne sait pas comment cette force surhumaine est intervenu et il l'avait repoussé, il savait que si jamais elle se montrait entreprenante, il craquerait avec certitude, il s'était défilé et s'était enfui... _Quel homme ! Bravo Sirius, Bravo !_

Alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement un hibou s'approcha près du rebord de la fenêtre, il partit presqu'en courant et c'est limite en déchirant la lettre qu'il s'empressa de lire :

 **"Elle va bien mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve... Si jamais tu es impliqué de près ou de loin dans son humeur, je ne..."**

Sirius ne prit ps la peine de lire le reste, elle allait bien, il était rassuré, il sourit mais malgré tout, il ne ne sentait pas "bien"...

Il partit se rafraîchir, cela allait lui faire du bien et lorsqu'il descendit, il fut surpris d'entendre du bruit... Sirius s'approcha de la cuisine et il y vit Harry et Ron surpris.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentré ? demanda-t-il surpris

\- Oui, on en connait une qui avait hâte de rentrer .. lança Harry en souriant

Sirius haussa les sourcils d'un air interogateur et se tourna vers Ron, il savait que le jeune homme n'avait aucun tact pour lancer de but en blanc ce qu'il y'avait

\- Tonks.. On l'a surprise en plein monologue parlant de Remus... Apparement, il se passe quelque chose entre eux ! Bizarre non ,

Ron croqua dans son sandwich.

Harry continua :

\- Elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire donc ... bon, c'est toi quoi. C'est pourquoi on est rentré plus tôt !

Sirius eut un pincement quand il avait entendu le "bizarre" de Ron.. Il fut silencieux. Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui avait l'air plus que songeur..

\- Tans mieux, c'est cool si Remus a trouvé quelqu'un non ?

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui

\- Euh, oui...

Ron leva la main en l'air tendit qu'il finissait de mâcher

\- C'est quand même bizarre quand on sait qu'ils n'ont rien en commun et la différence d'âge !

Sirius fronça les sourcils...

\- Tant qu'il est heureux, je en vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre Ron ! rugit Sirius visiblement énervé

Ron rougit, honteux.. Il savait que Sirius et Remus étaient meilleurs amis, donc forcement qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'on parle en mal de "Moony"

\- Désolé, je veux dire c'est ... cool ! Mais bon... Où est Mione au faite ? dit-il en replongeant dans son sandwich

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie.. dit Sirius en se servant un verre de café.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu, Sirius est énervé donc mieux valait ne pas enfoncer le clou...

\- Je suis là ! dit une jeune femme à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Sirius se figea dos à elle, maintenant fermement sa tasse de café.

\- Les garçons, vous êtes rentrés plutôt ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

\- Tu nous a manqué aussi mione, surtout Harry, maladroit comme il est, il aurait eu besoin de tes sorts réparateur, il s'est ...

Et Ron se lança dans un discours où ils rigolèrent entre eux sur leurs exploits... Hermione elle, était concentré malgré tout sur Sirius qui s'était retourné fixant Ron et Harry et l'ignorant totalement...

Cette indifférence lui fit mal...

\- Et toi Mione, Sirius nous a dit que tu étais partie ? Tu étais où ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius avait pris la parole...

\- Elle a décidé de déménagé dit-il d'un ton neutre

Hermione releva la tête vers lui froidement. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacé, à vrai dire, elle ne s'y était pas attendu.. Elle pensait avoir eu une conversation avec lui où elle lui aurait demandé de se laisser une chance et ils auraient fait l'amour dans sa chambre à coucher ou elle serait revenue s'installer mais là ! Elle en resta scié !

Ron et Harry la questionnèrent de milles et une question, paniqué, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à Sirius mais le message était clair ... Il

\- Que se passe-t-il, tu n'es pas heureuse avec nous Mione ? lui demanda Harry avec son air de chien battu

\- Et puis tu ne peux pas ! Voldemort rôde toujours ! C'est dangeureux trancha Ron d'un air plus déterminé

Hermione souffla

\- Je ne te demande pas la permission Ronald Weasley, vous avez été là aux moments les plus sombres et les plus délicats et je vous en remercie dit elle en saisissant les mains de ses meilleurs amis mais, j'ai ce besoin d'aller de l'avant, de me retrouver seule. Je serai au terrier en attendant, j'ai quelques pistes de logement mais j'attend d'avoir l'aval de l'ordre au niveau de la sécurité donc ne vous inquiétez pas...

Sirius l'écoutait, il s'était mordu la langue lorsqu'il avait parlé de son déménagement, il avait vu son air surpris, étonné mais l'attitude de Ron l'avait refroidi quand on connaissait sa pensé sur la possible relation qu'entretien Nymphadora et Remus avec qui il devrait d'ailleurs avoir une discution...

La voir partir du manoir serait une bonne chose, elle ne serait plus par conséquent l'objet de ses désirs, il pourrait vivre de nouveau et elle l'oublierait c'était sûr ! Et puis, Hermione parlait de la visite de logement, c'est ça qu'elle faisait durant son absence, cela avait réconforté Sirius d'une certaine manière... Elle comptait partir aussi ...

Tandis que Ron et Harry continuèrent de discuter de la situation, il se rendit à l'étage dans un des salons d'invités plus "intime" que ses parents avaient installés les laissant seuls... C'était l'une des rares pièces qu'il aimait bizarrement, mais il savait qu'Hermione allait venir alors autant avoir une discution dans un lieu approprié !

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Hermione les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés qui se trouvait devant sa porte, il sut à ce moment là qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Harry et Ron sont partis ? dit-il d'un ton normal...

\- Ils sont partis jouer au Quidditch.

Il s'était retourné et regarder par la fenêtre les deux jeunes hommes avançaient l'air "morose" vers le terrain.

-Tu as trouvé un appartement ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle s'approcha telle une furie vers lui l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Tu me fais quoi là Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

Il souffla, la tentative de divertissement avait échoué...

\- Hermione, écoute-moi.

Il lui prit la main et ils s'assirent près du canapé, il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- C'était une erreur, on aurait jamais dû... je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention..

Hermione était sciée ! Le coeur fendu ! Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui était un erreur Sirius ? Je t'ai embrassé, tu y as répondu ! dit-elle l'air ébété

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Oui, et je n'aurais pas dû ! Tu es la meilleure amie de mon filleul, tu es plus jeune et je n'aurais pas dû abu...

Elle se releva et le pointa du doigt

-Mais tu crois quoi Sirius ! Que je suis une gamine ! Arrête, sil te plaît ! Je sais qu'il y'a une attirance entre nous, non ?

Sirius se releva sans un regard pour elle et lui tournait le dos, il perdait le contrôle de la discussion

\- Non, Hermione, nous sommes deux personnes de sexes opposés et nous avons eu un moment d'égarement mais je n'aurais pas dû abuser de ton innocence... murmura-t-il

Hermione était derrière lui, collé à son dos... A ce dernier mot, elle se mit à rire... à rire tristement.

\- Innocence ! Je ne suis pas une gamine Sirius, je te le répète ! Tu me parles d'innocence alors que l'âge moyen de tes conquêtes s'apparente à 25ans !

\- Oui, et tu t'attend à quoi Hermione ? A vivre avec un vieux débris qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban qui est un éternel séducteur comme tu te plais si bien à le dire !

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Il la fixait, Sirius avait un de ces regard... un regard à en perdre la parole, on pouvait rester là à fixer ses yeux pendants des heures tellement il était beau...

\- Je... je

\- Je ne t'attire que physiquement Hermione, c'est un fait mais tu verras, tu me remercieras dans quelques temps quand tu rencontreras un jeune de ton ...

CLAP

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle l'avait giflé. Il reposa son regard sur elle, les larmes coulaient... Oh, il serra ses mains car il savait qu'il allait craquer, qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras... Il ne fallait pas..

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça, à moi Sirius ? Je pensais que tu me voyais différemment, que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que je te plaisais et tu ne me vois que comme une gamine adolescente à son premier béguin ! J'ai essayé de me faire prendre conscience que tu n'étais rien d'autre que l'objet de mes fantasmes de jeune femme, j'ai essayé de rencontrer d'autres hommes quand tu me le suggérer en pensant que justement je pourrais oublier que c'est à toi que je pense quand on m'embrasse, que ce sont tes lèvres et tes mains qui caressent mon corps et que c'est ta voix que j'entend me murmurait des mots doux...

Hermione fixait le premier bouton de sa chemise, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde...

Elle était gênée, elle s'était mise à nue, elle s'était tout simplement humiliée en lui avouant ses fantasmes les plus enfouis mais les plus vrais...

Sirius luttait avec lui même, ô combien il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à ce moment là, elle lui paraissait si fragile.. L'entendre prononcer ces mots fut comme une explosion intérieur, elle lui avouait être l'objet de ses fantasmes... Oui fantasme...

C'est comme ci qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées qu'elle continua

\- Sirius, tu es un homme brillant, intelligent et plein d'humour.. même si la plupart du temps j'ai envie de t'étrangler... je pense vraiment que tu en vaux le coup, vraiment... Si tu penses .. m'aimer ou même m'apprécier un peu, si tu penses que l'on peut essayer toi et moi.. car moi j'y crois.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui... si pleine d'espoir. Elle abattait sa dernière carte...

Sirius n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment, l'embrasser et vivre une belle histoire, même éphémère soit-elle.. Elle le fixait les larmes aux yeux, oh ce regard, ses lèvres, Sirius n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras, mettre ses mains ces cheveux, la respirait, poser ses lèvres contre son cou et parsemait sa peau de baiser jusqu'à ce magnifique décolleté ! Quelle était belle !

C'est lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Ron Weasley que les phrases de ce dernier lui parvinrent aux oreilles... Il se rememora son attitude face à Remus et Tonks... Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je n'éprouve qu'une attirance physique pour toi Hermione, tu ne serai rien d'autre qu'un passade, ni plus ni moins...

C'est alors qu'il vit son regard, les larmes coulaient seules sur son magnifique visage, elle devint livide... Il lui avait brisé son coeur mais pour de bonnes raisons, il n'était absolument pas fait pour elle. Trop de différence.

Il se détacha de son regard et alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce il lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé Hermione...

* * *

 _Alors ?_

 _J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous aura plu ! :)_

 _Ah ce Sirius ! Et ce Weasley de malheur !_

 _Ma pauvre petite Hermione !_

 _Merci._


	6. Chapter 6

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre, vous remerciant toujours pour votre sincérité et vos encouragements.

Oui, je sais aussi que je ne maîtrise pas très bien votre langue et je m'en excuse ^^...

Comme je l'avais expliqué précédemment, ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je suis d'origine perse et suis en France depuis 3 ans afin de finir mes études.

Disons, que la langue française est tous de même réputée pour être la langue la plus dure à apprendre (conjugaison, ponctuation etc.. lool)

Et passer du perse au français, tous doucement mais sûrement ! Vous remerciant pour votre compréhension et votre indulgence.

Voilà la suite qui reste un excellent exercice d'apprentissage.

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

\- "Un verre s'il te plaît ! "tonna Sirius Black assis nonchalant au bar des "3 balais", les mains cachant son visage.

\- " _C_ 'est ton 7ème verre mon chou, tu seras trop éméché si tu veux me raccompagner" _après_ répondit une jeune femme tatouée, les cheveux rouges avec une œillade suggestive.

\- "C'est mon sixième et n'attend pas après moi ce soir Sue la _"_ soupira le concerné en buvant d'un trait le liquide ambré qui se trouvait dans le petit verre quelques secondes auparavant.

-" _Tiens la bouteille, c'est pour moi_ " lui dit-elle un rictus mi-amusé, mi-déçue.

Sirius prit la bouteille, lui lança un clin d'oeil et se dirigea au fond de la salle, le vacarme du bar lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

Quelle soirée ! Quelle putin de soirée ! Ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'oublier et rien de tel qu'un bon whisky pur feu pour voir la vie en rose. Il s'assit sur une banquette et but au goulot afin de faire comprendre à la sorcière qui se trouvait non loin de lui qu'il ne partagerait pas celle-ci et qu'il voulait rester seul.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait noir, pluvieux et le vent avait l'air de rugir, normal en ce mois d'octobre. Il se mit automatiquement à penser à Hermione, l'homme fronça les sourcils et soupira une nouvelle fois.

" Ce sera une longue nuit, très longue nuit..." pensa-t-il

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'amourache de lui, du moins qu'elle pensait s'amouracher et surtout pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Bon, certes, était flatté et "soulagé", il devait se l'avouer de la savoir si éprise de lui. Lorsqu'un femme lui faisait comprendre qu'elle commençait ou qu'elle s'était tout simplement attaché à lui, il n'en fallait pas plus à Sirius Black pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais là, il s'agissait de Hermione, ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années et autant dire que leurs relations avaient évolué.

Il l'avait vu comme un livre sur patte, une gamine mais sa dévotion, il se rappelle encore comment elle l'avait défendue de manière si véhémente, si courageuse. Elle avait grandi aussi, mentalement ; sa force de caractère, son envie de vivre, sa combativité ont étonné de manière plus que positive Sirius. Lorsque d'autres se seraient abattus, tombé et sombré dans la dépression, chose qui aurait été normal pour une fille de son âge mais non. Pas elle ! Elle avait eu sa "sale période" mais s'était relevée ayant pour but d'anéantir cette pourriture de Voldemort. Une femme courageuse mais, le fait de l'avoir vu grandir, c'est ça qui le dérangeait, c'était ce à quoi il pensait et le confortait dans sa position de "pédophile". Ils avaient vécus et traversés beaucoup de chose ensemble, ils s'étaient réconfortés, aidés dans les moments les plus sombres, c'était ce qui les avaient rapprochés d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être avec une "gamine" dans ces moments là, mais bien en amie, une confidente.

" _Hermione n'est qu'une passade, tu vas vite l'oublier. C'est juste une jeune femme avec qui tu vivais constamment ce qui t'a poussé à développer ce genre de sentiment, tu l'as séduite de manière indirecte à te balader quasi-nu mais elle rencontrera un mec de son âge, ouais ! Elle rencontrera quelqu'un et toi tu l'oublieras, de toute manière, il y'a des nanas bien plus belles qu'elle._ " pensa-t-il

\- Ca va passer.. soupira-t-il

\- Monologue, whisky... le cas est grave patmol !

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami Remus Lupin qui s'assit face à sa banquette, l'air amusé.

\- Tu comptes me parler ? demanda Remus après quelques minutes alors que Sirius s'était remit à la contemplation de l'extérieur.

\- Tu comptes me laisser me saouler en paix ou non ?

Sirius fixa son ami d'un air froid.

\- Je suis passée chez toi voir les garçons, ils m'ont expliqué que tu leurs avait annoncé qu'Hermione déménagé qui se trouve actuellement chez les Weasley... au vu de sa mine dépitée, j'ai supposé que ça s'était mal passé avec toi et vers quel lieu de débauche se tourne généralement Sirius Black lors de ses ...

\- Toi et Tonks ? tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Remus resta scié comme si un pétrificus totalus l'avait touché. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami lui sort cette question de but en blanc sans y mettre de gant. Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas affaire à Sirius Black, il le connaissait mieux que personne et savait aussi par conséquent comment atténuer sa "colère" car il le sentait, il savait que son ami lui en voulait de lui avoir caché.

-A vrai dire j'attendais le meilleur moment car je ne savais pas moi-même si cette histoire serait viable.

Il lui avait répondu sincèrement honnêtement, il ne lui mentait pas et Sirius le savait et lorsque ce dernier se détendit et faisant signe à la serveuse d'apporter deux verres et lui tendit sa bouteille, Remus savait qu'il avait bien répondu mais qu'il attendait une plus longue explication.

\- Cela s'est fait un peu naturellement.

Remus marqua une pause car le regard perçant de son ami le dérangeait un peu à vrai dire et il le savait, il gigota un peu sur sa banquette signe qu'il était en position fort désagréable ce qui était rare pour lui et continua son monologue.

\- Elle m'a dit, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et moi, je l'ai rejeté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une femme aussi jeune, intrépide qu'elle pouvait éprouver la moindre affection pour moi. Ma _sagesse_ dit il en souriant, mon humour, mon tempérament calme et patient étaient des qualités qui la rassuraient et l'avait charmés, tu peux le croire patmol !

Il s'arrêta alors que la serveuse amenait deux verres et une autre bouteille, il servit un verre à son ami et un pour lui-même avant de reprendre.

\- Une femme était tombé sous mon charme et en ces temps-ci, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'attacher à quelqu'un et encore moins lui faire courrir un tel risque. Mais, cela s'est fait naturellement, nous étions en mission en scandinavie et nous nous sommes retrouvés en mauvaise posture. A vrai dire, c'était bien l'une des rares fois où je pensais y rester, j'étais mal en point, elle s'est occupée de moi et à cet instant je n'en avais que faire de sa jeunesse, des dangers, de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Pour la première fois Sirius, j'étais heureux.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, Sirius bu d'une traite son verre.

\- Bien content pour toi mon pote, sois heureux pour nous deux !

Remus prit la bouteille en signe de négation.

\- Je pense que tu as assez picolé pour nous deux. Et toi, tu ne m'as pas raconté.

Il leva un sourcil, croisa les bras en attendant que son ami ne daigne lui répondre.

\- J'en suis au passage où elle m'a avoué qu'elle _pensait avoir des sentiments_ dit-il en grimaçant, et moi je lui ai répondu qu'elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une passade mais contrairement à toi Moony, au vu de nos caractères de merde, c'est pas près de finir comme toi et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Sirius fixait son ami qui le regardait plus durement, il savait que cela ne lui aurait pas plu et qu'il allait le sermonner, être déçu, souffler, se lever et partir. Oui, et là il pourrait finir sa soirée en compagnie de sa bouteille adorée mais Remus ne le voyait pas de cet air.

\- Tu peux être têtu mais tu sais autant que moi que tu éprouves une certaine attirance envers Hermione, que tu apprécie ses qualités, que tu as appris à la...

\- Je t'arrête de suite Lunard, je sais qui est Hermione, c'est une gamine qui vit son premier beguin pour un homme plus âgé qu'elle et..

\- Et moi je t'arrête de suite, elle a déjà vécu ce premier béguin pour son professeur de potion donc l'argument d'une certaine attirance envers un adulte est dépassé.

Remus rit devant l'air éberlué de son ami, apprendre qu'Hermione aurait été attiré par son professeur de potion, un fantasme d'étudiante le déstabilisa au plus haut point ! Servilus ! Oh mon Dieu !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, cette fille est vraiment timbrée et aime les amours impossible ! siffla Sirius

\- Oh, si elle aimait les amours impossible, elle aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur Drago ou s'entêter sur Severus ou..

\- Arrête ça de suite, tu me donnes envie de vomir Lunard, rend moi la bouteille coupa Sirius l'air dégoûté.

\- Tu sais Sirius, si tu sais que tu vas te comporter comme un _connard_ fini envers Hermione dit Remus en détournant la conversation auquel Sirius tiqua lorsque son ami employa le mot conard (qui n'était vraiment pas son genre) mais qui suffit à attirer son attention. Car tu sais que tu la délaissera après t'être adonné au plaisir de la chair, grand bien lui fasse, tu lui auras épargner la douleur d'être quitter par le Grand Sirius Black. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas t'engager car tu as peur de la tournure que peut prendre votre relation car c'est tout nouveau pour toi, tu sais ce que je vais te dire : ne réfléchis pas. Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment tu as appris pour Nymphadora et moi mais sache que je me fou de savoir ce que les gens puissent penser aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais connu plus grand bonheur qu'avec elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Patmol, je peux le dire, je suis heureux.

Il se leva et quitta le bar en souriant à son ami. Sirius fixa la table, ces mots lui avaient semblé si sincère et si lourd de sens. Il enviait son ami de vivre un tel bonheur. Il n'avait connu que des relations de courte durée, ne voulant jamais s'attacher au risque de souffrir. Il venait d'une famille aux origines les plus funestes, certains sorcières n'étaient sortis avec lui que pour le nom et d'autres étaient trop... Il ne savait pas comment expliquer, à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer puisqu'il ne restait pas.

Il avait été recueilli par les Potter, l'amour qu'il y'avait entre James et Lilly lui donnait espoir qu'un jour lui aussi rencontrerait une fille avec qui il filerait le grand amour mais sa jeunesse a jouer, sa jeune vie d'adulte brisé par Azkaban et la perte de ses amis...

Sirius superposa ses deux mains et posa son front au dessus.

\- Et il te m'a même pas laisser ma bouteille marmonna-t-il.

* * *

\- oh ce sale cabot ! Je vais l'étriper, donne moi mon balai mione ! Il va voir de quelle baguette je me chauffe !

Ginny Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son balai tandis qu'Hermioe faisait barrage.

\- S'il te plaît Ginny, je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je me suis assez ridiculisé pour envenimer la situation. tenta-t-elle

\- Oh non Mione c'est trop facile ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui dire ses quatre vérités, nom d'un furoncle il est hors de ...

\- STOP !

Hermione venait d'hausser la voix ce qui calme net les ardeurs de son amie. Elle lui prit la main et l'invita à la rejoindre s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle était venue voir son amie les yeux rougis, elles avaient discuté dans le jardins afin de ne pas attirer les oreilles indiscrètes de Madame Weasley qui rôdait aux alentours.

Ginny était passé par plusieurs étapes :

1 - la stupeur; elle avait arboré pendant quelques minutes une tête digne d'une chouette en plein réveil.

2- la tristesse ; l'énumération de son amie face à cet "amour" lui avait fait mal au coeur, elle ne cessait de soupirait et de caresser la main de son amie avec la tête de pantarond lorsqu'il quémande ses croquettes

3- l'énervement ; la façon dot laquelle Sirius lui avait répondu avait tout simplement fait sortir Ginny de ses gond qui serrait ses poings qui appela son balai prête à s'envoler.

C'était là qu'Hermione avait saisi le balai et s'était précipité au terrier, monté à l'étage tandis que Ginny la poursuivait, tentant de récupérer l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Ecoute Gin, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir "v _enger_ " la honte de ma vie mais vraiment, j'y tiens, je veux vraiment oublier ça. C'est le parrain d'Harry et je ne veux pas que leurs relations soient entaché par toute cette histoire vraiment dit-elle en soufflant. Tu sais, je me vois mal répondre à tous ces regards de pitié ou ces réflexions "pauvre Hermione, elle qui pensait que le célèbre Sirius Black pourrait s'amouracher d'elle alors que n'importe ...

Un coussin jetait en pleine figure la stoppa net. Ginny fronçait les sourcils, les mains posait sur ses hanches.

\- Tous ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'oublier, de passer une bonne soirée avec ma meilleure amie même si je sais que j'ai totalement fais foiré ta soirée retrouvaille avec Harry.

Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou en début de soirée pour lui dire qu'elle passait la soirée avec Hermione pour l'aidait dans sa recherche d'appartement mais qu'ils se verraient demain.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrait le retrouver demain et au vu du message que je lui ai envoyai, il pourra attendre dit-elle en rougissant

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir. Merci Gin ! Bon, on fait quoi ?

Hermione se leva et tentait de boucher ses oreilles, dos à son amie qui rougit encore plus.

\- Oh mais, que dirais-tu une petite sortie aux trois balais ? Musique, beaux jeunes hommes en en vues et ambiance assuré proposa-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil

Hermione semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Mione ! Une soirée toi et moi, des whisky pur feu et de beaux garçons tu ne peux absolument pas dire non.

Hermione sourit et devant la moue si "enfantine" de Ginny céda et cette dernière sautilla de joie.

\- Oh, sa fait longtemps ! avec ses entraînements de Quidditch, j'avais besoin de me détendre mais avant !

Elle se tourna vers son amie qui recula devant l'air calculateur, sournois de Ginny.

\- Euh, comment... balbutia la pauvre Hermione tandis qu'elle recula jusqu'à cogner la poignée de la porte.

Ginny sortit sa baguette magique et lui fit un sourire sadique.

-Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu ne seras pas "clic clac boum boum "

\- "Clic clac boum boum " questionna Hermione l'air plus qu'inquiet

\- Magnifique, belle et je t'arrête de suite continua Ginny alors qu'Hermione allait l'interrompre. Il est absolument hors de question que tu sortes accoutré de la sorte, les yeux rougis et gonflés.

Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas possible de tenter de dissuader son amie mais après tout, on est jeune qu'une fois pensa-t-elle.

Ginny s'occupa d'Hermione en la chouchoutant et c'est Hermione vêtue d'une belle robe tailleur courte de couleur rouge à fines bretelles et les cheveux ondulés qui se prépara à transplaner avec son amie prête à s'amuser aux "3 balais"...

* * *

 _Un prochain chapitre qui s'avère être très "croustillant" :-D_

 _Merci._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

 **Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter ^_^**

 **Cela fait toujours plaisir et motive à l'écriture... Bonne Lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla après avoir entendu la voix de Ron et d'Harry qui jouaient dans le jardin et lorsqu'elle se releva, la jeune femme se rallongea presque aussitôt.

Un violent mal de crâne l'avait saisi, une barre au front, un sifflement aux oreilles qu'elle resta immobilisée.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières péniblement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait au square grimmauld. Elle se mit à souffler premièrement car elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et secondo car ce mal de crâne horrible lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Elle avait eu des "cuites" dans sa vie surtout lors de la mort de ses parents, mais celle-ci était HORRIBLE ! Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique et souleva la couverture, elle portait une robe rouge, celle de la veille et ce fut comme un flash :

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Elles arrivaient aux trois balais, Ginny souriait, riait,essayé tant bien que mal de faire sourire Hermione alors qu'elle appelait la serveuse et commanda une bouteille de whisky pur feu ce à quoi Hermione avait lancé que se saouler était "très loin d'être la meilleure des idées" et Ginny, de lui rétorquer que cela servirait à "la désinhiber".

Hermione avait passé une sale journée et elle avait embarqué avec elle sa meilleure amie la privant de ses retrouvailles avec son petit-ami, il était normal qu'elle puisse jouer le jeu et s'accorder une "soirée fille" même si la soirée fille dont elle rêvait ne consistait certainement pas à se bourrer la gueule dans un bar... Mais pour Ginny, il fallait faire des concessions.

La jeune femme souffla et bu d'une traite le premier verre d'une longue série et puis des verres défilèrent ; plusieurs avaient été gracieusement "offerts" par des "chausseurs d'un soir" comme les appeler Ginny sans pour autant qu'elles les refusent.

Ginny était une charmeuse née, elle savait comment faire avec les hommes, Hermione l'enviait pour ça elle était trop "coincée", c'est vrai pour agir comme elle le faisait.

La jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyant ne cessera de lancer des clins d'œils à ceux qui leurs offraient des verres ou des sourires à en faire sortir toutes ses dents, non, elle préférait se renfrogner sous son siège alors que des regard appréciateur lui étaient dirigés. Ginny lui avait dit en rigolant :

\- Mais comment veux-tu séduire le grand Sirius Black, grand séducteur, premier champion incontesté dans cette matière alors que tu agis comme une biche apeuré dès qu'un homme lève les yeux vers toi.

Hermione s'était empourprée et vexée, elle n'était pas une "biche apeurée" mais que croyait-elle faire ? Ginny se leva et lui tendit une verre.

\- Allez viens danser !

Alors que Ginny commençait à se trémousser sur la piste de danse, Hermione regardait les hommes qui étaient plus qu'intéresser par ce spectacle. En toute honnêteté, il fallait se l'avouer, elle enviait Ginny : cette aisance, elle était si gracieuse, si sensuelle, si "sexy". Elle aurait pu être une vélane, c'était vraiment une belle femme et il lui suffisant de faire son regard de biche (certainement pas apeuré) pour que des hommes s'approchent. Non, elle, forcément dès qu'un homme s'approchait, Hermione devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate et préférait décamper plus qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme but d'une traite le verre qui lui faisait face et se leva prête à montrer à cette Ginny qu'elle n'était pas "une biche" et puis après tout, elle n'était pas une gryffondor pour rien !

Alors qu'Hermione se faisait timide au début, Ginny lui apporta la bouteille et la but au goulot. Les yeux exorbités d'Hermione la fit rire, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, on dirait que tu danses tel un balai et encore crois-moi si je te dis que je ne veux pas être vulgaire..

\- Parce que tu crois que se dandiner sur une piste de danse et se bourrer aux yeux et sus de tous c'est pas vulgaire Ginny ? Tes frères et Harry fréquentent ce lieu et regarde tous ces regards !

Ginny roula des yeux.

\- Ils font une soirée au square et raison de plus de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il a vraiment de la chance de m'avoir comme petite amie et par pitié Hermione, ne fais pas ta biche apeurée, rien ne t'arrivera, les aurors patrouillent et...

Hermione saisit la bouteille et bu jusqu'à la vider et lorsqu'elle baissa sa tête, Ginny la regardait choquée.

\- Commande une deuxième bouteille, la biche va te montrer qu'elle peut être une vraie lionne.

Tandis que Ginny s'avança vers le comptoir, Hermione se laissa entraîner par le rythme de la musique, sensuelle, douce, elle ne connaissait pas cette chanson mais celle-ci était entreprenante.

Hermione se laissait aller, oui pour la première fois, elle se sentait légère, elle tourna les yeux et vit le regard plus qu'affamé de certains sorciers et bizarrement elle ne se sentit pas outrée ou gênée. Non, être attirante la rendait encore souriante, oui, elle plaisir aux hommes et cela reboosta son sex-appeal.

Ses mains se baladaient de haut en bas, elle touchait ses hanches, fermés les yeux, ondulés, roulait du bassin, toucher ses cheveux. Pour une fois, elle se souciait de rien d'autre ! Au diable Sirius Black !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Ginny l'encourageait alors qu'elle était assise au bar, sirotant une verre et faisant totalement abstraction d'un homme qui l'inviter à danser.

Et c'est là qu'elle sentit une main au bas de son dos, elle se retourna fermant les yeux, elle était enivrée, elle se pensait dans un rêve. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et ce parfum, cette odeur boisée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Hermione tomba sur des yeux bleus, c'était une jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année tout au plus, blond qui lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils se forçant à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais c'est lorsque ses mains descendirent vers ses fesses qu'Hermione le repoussa. L'homme en question revint pourtant à la charge et Ginny qui se posta devant.

Alors que l'homme commençait à se faire menaçant, c'est là qu'il apparut : Sirius.

Il se posta devant l'homme sans qu'elle ne le vit, il avait surgit de nul part. Elle ouvrit et ferma les yeux pour bien se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mais non, il était bien là et en deux trois temps mouvements, "l'agresseur" sortait des 3 balais plus frustré que jamais.

Sirius s'approcha de Ginny et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle voyait Ginny de dos et Sirius lui faisait face mais c'est comme si elle n'existait pas !

Son sang de fit qu'un tour ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? il l'ignorait mais en plus il se permettait d'interagir dans une situation où il n'avait pas lieu d'intervenir ! Quel comble !

Ginny se retourna et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille comme quoi elle allait rentrer et que c'était le moment de lui dire tous ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur tant qu'elle était saoule.

Elle n'eût même pas le temps d'assimiler qu'elle vit Ginny quitter les trois balais. Elle supportait bien l'alcool apparemment mieux qu'elle. Hermione regretta vite d'avoir engloutie la bouteille, elle allait la laisser là ici avec lui ! Hermione serra les poings et se tourna vers le concerné.

La jeune femme tomba sur ses yeux ! "Ah ces yeux ! Ces putins de yeux gris ! " Sa colère s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle baissa les yeux et se sentit honteuse, elle avançait difficilement vers la porte, elle devait très probablement titubé mais elle était encore lucide !

Oui bien sur ! Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, fière d'elle et qu'elle voulut sortir qu'elle entendit :

\- Sinon c'est Merlin qui invite ?

La honte ! Elle allait partir sans payer, son sac ? Mince, où était son sac ? La banquette, oui, et lorsqu'elle se retourna cherchant la table où elle s'était installée avec Ginny qu'elle se rendit compte que son sac avait disparu !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à la serveuse qu'on lui avait volé son sac, que c'était inadmissible. Elle vit Sirius au comptoir qui sortait des pièces de sa poche et qu'il posa à l'attention de la serveuse tandis qu'il tenait son sac de l'autre main.

La serveuse se pencha en avant vers Sirius lui montrant au passage sa poitrine plantureuse.

" _Garce ! Moi aussi j'ai de la poitrine_ " pensa-t-elle

"Oui, mais elle est plus mince que toi !"

Voilà, qu'elle se faisait un dialogue dans sa tête ! Magnifique ! Déjà qu'elle se trouvait dans une position tout à fait incommodante, voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même ! Vive l'alcool ! Oh oui, Ginny Weasley allait l'entendre ! La traîtresse !

" _Elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard !_ "

Alors qu'elle pestait, Sirius s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur coude l'invitait à sortir d'ici. Il avait la main froide ce qui la fit frissonner malgrè elle. Elle avait dansé sur la piste et à présent la jeune femme avait plus chaud.

Alors qu'elle pivota, elle sentit sa tête tourné, Sirius la rapprocha d'elle toujours sans rien dire, elle avait un appui. Ce silence lui fit mal, il ne lui avait pas adresser un mot.

Et ce regard alors que Ginny partait, elle ne pouvait rien dire, il restait définitivement insondable ! Ajouter à cela, son air charismatique et son air hautain typiquement "black", on ne pouvait le jaugeait. C'était un black, un homme d'une certaine expérience de surcroît, Hermione serra ses poings.

Elle essaya de se détacher de lui mais il lui tenait fermement le coude. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais il ne la lâchait pas pour autant.

\- Lâche moi ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule !

Il ne daigna une nouvelle fois pas la regardait et la fit avancer.

\- Je te parle ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisse moi ! Je suis adulte !

Pour Hermione, ce fut la fin de son souvenir, elle ne souvenait plus de rien, elle avait déjà fait un effort surhumain pour se souvenir de tous ça mais après...

* * *

 **POV SIRIUS**

Elle gigotait de plus en plus et stoppa son avancé. Il souffla, en plus de lui pourrir sa soirée, elle en rajouter. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Il pensait pouvoir se bourrer la gueule tranquillement, noyer son désespoir et rentrer au manoir, ronfler jusqu'à n'en plus se réveiller mais non, elle le poursuivait !

Oui, il avait cru rêver en la voyant rentrer avec Ginny, il se pinça d'ailleurs plusieurs fois. Il s'était renfrogné sous son siège en espérant qu'elles ne le voient pas.

Oui, Sirius avait espérer qu'elles puissent boire un ou deux verre avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le lieu adapté et branché de deux jeunes sorcières mais bien le lieu de désolation de vieux débris et de jeunes cons.

Oui, Sirius souffla lorsqu'il la vit enchaîner les verres et qu'il vit tous ces hommes leurs offrant des verres.

" _Nom d'un verracrasse ! Sont-elles idiotes !? Les drogues sorcières faisaient un tabac ces temps-ci !_ " Les sorciers offraient des verres où ils y introduisaient des substances permettant ainsi de profiter du corps des plus charmantes proies que pouvait apporter ce bar. Et ces deux sorcières tombaient dans le panneau ! Oh, il allait en parler à Harry ! Ginny est simplement stupide et Hermione le décevait ! Elle est intelligente pourtant ! Mais après tous, elle n'était peut-être pas au courant de ces rumeurs

" _Mais oui, défend la Sirius c'est bien !_ "

Au premier verre, il avait appeler la serveuse lui demandant de vérifier chacun des verres qu'on pouvait leurs apporter garantissant ainsi leurs sécurité.

Il aurait voulu se lever et partir afin de pouvoir passer sa soirée ailleurs et certainement pas devant elle mais si il se levait il était persuadé d'être reconnu, c'était bien sa vaine !

Et lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour suivre Ginny et se trémousser de la sorte devant ces pervers ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle avait été drogué, c'est obligé ! Jamais Hermione n'aurait agi de la sorte et lorsqu'il appela la serveuse pour l'incendier et la menacer. La jeune serveuse s'était renfrognée lui disant qu'elle avait bien vérifié mais si elle enfilait les verres et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle n'allait certainement agir comme une sainte.

La serveuse l'avait laissé là alors qu'il pestait contre Hermione. Elle portait une robe trop près du corps à son goût et alors qu'il la regardait dansé, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de s'approcher d'elle, elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière.

Oh oui, il avait voulu se glisser derrière elle, poser une main contre son ventre signifiant qu'elle était sienne, l'enroulant tandis que l'autre glisserait le long de son bras.

Il soufflerait des mots indécents à son oreille et frôlerait son cou de ses lèvres.

" _Putin Sirius !_ "

Il se gifla mentalement et alors qu'il vidait un nouveau verre de whisky, il vit un homme s'approchait d'elle et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'avait approché et toucher.

Sirius serra les poings.

" _N'interviens pas ! Surtout n'interviens pas..._ "

Il bouillonnait intérieurement et il c'est lorsqu'il vit cet enfoiré posait sain sur le postérieur qu'il réagit automatiquement.

Il s'était levé et était intervenu. Il s'en était voulu surtout qu'il savait que Ginny allait gérer la situation ou au pire la serveuse qui avait pour habitude de jeter les assaut des plus téméraire mais c'était trop tard, " _Putin d'alcool_ ", il avait réagit et le regretter. Et il le regretta encore plus lorsqu'il demanda à Ginny de la raccompagner et que celle-ci lui avait répondu de le faire lui même et qui la vit partir après avoir dit quelque chose à Hermione.

Il pestait contre lui, il était énervé, il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir une confrontation avec Hermione et se sentit honteux lorsqu'il la vit serrer les poings.

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'approcher d'elle...

" _Putin d'alcool, oui Sirius, met tous sur le compte de l'alcool_!"

Elle voulait sortir (de manière très très sinueuse) jusqu'à ce que la serveuse lui fasse rappeler qu'elle devait payer et alors qu'elle cherchait son sac (qu'il tenait et qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il avait vu sa démarcher très approximatif, il sut qu'il allait devoir la raccompagner), il s'était approcher de la serveuse et tendit quelques gallions.

La jeune serveuse s'était penchée en avant qu'il fit mine de ne pas apercevoir et lorsqu'elle lui dit :

\- Tu préfères les femmes saoules mon chou ?

Il lui avait sourit (car elle ne lui avait pas dit plus jeune inconsciemment celui fit plaisir).

\- Je suis un gentleman que veux-tu ?

Il s'était approché d'Hermione sans la regarder, il ne le voulait pas sinon, il savait que dans son état, il agirait d'une autre manière.

Il allait la raccompagner, elle n'était pas en état de transplaner sans qu'elle ne se desartibule. Il fallait juste qu'il l'amène jusqu'à un lieu où il pouvait transplaner. Il y'avait une zone qui s'étendait sur 500 mètres où on ne pouvait pas transplaner, cela permettait aux voleurs ou autres agresseurs de ne pas se sauver.

Mais non, il fallait bien évidemment qu'Hermione fasse des siennes.

Alors qu'elle avançait en sens opposé, il réfléchit à une manière de l'obliger de rentrer. Il était hors de question de la laisser "finir sa tournée" comme il l'entendit marmonner.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse baby sitter alors il prit une décision radicale et la saisit par les jambes, la soulevant et la portant tel un sac de pomme de terre.

Alors qu'elle gesticulait et qu'elle criait au viol, il réfléchit entre la distance qu'il restait avant qu'ils pouvaient transplaner et le temps que mettrait des aurors à intervenir face au cri strident de cette sorcière !

" _Nom d'une gargouille ! Elle voulait qu'il finisse en cellule !_ "

Il la posa et lui saisit le poignet violemment l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Je te raccompagne au terrier de suite, tu m'entends !

Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait vraiment énervé.

Sirius vit qu'Hermione resta figé comme traumatisé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver il est vrai, et là, elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt et souffla.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier mais il vaut mieux que tu rentres, je vais te...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que même lorsque j'essai de ne pas penser à toi, tu sois là ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il voulait lui répondre qu'il se posait également la même question, mais l'homme baissa les yeux.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et Hermione était une femme, autant dire qu'elles aimaient discutés.

Il avait l'habitude lors les ruptures qu'il avait dû affronter le faisait sourire parfois ou il pensait à ce qu'il allait manger le soir tandis que les concernées ne cessaient de l'insulter, de pleurer etc...

Sirius se traitait mentalement de penser à une rupture car il ne s'était rien passé avec elle mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ?

\- Sirius... Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ?

Hermione s'était approchée ou plutôt collé à lui et chercha ses yeux du regard.

\- Hermione, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu d'en discuter.

Il la saisit par le poignet l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à le suivre et aussi vite qu'il ne s'y étais pas attendu, il se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin au sol tandis qu'Hermione courrait en sens inverse tenant sa baguette.

\- Hé merde, où est-ce qu'elle avait planqué sa baguette ?! "

Il se releva aussi vite à sa recherche et il la vit se précipiter dans une bar ambiance quelques mètres plus loin.

" _Décidément, je vais vraiment passer une putin de soirée_ !"

Sirius poussa la porte et lorsque les deux vigiles lui firent barrages, il comprit qu'il allait devoir mettre la main à la poche.

Il tendit quelques gallions et on le laissa pousser.

" _Et malheureusement pour moi, il fallait qu'Hermione soit jolie pour qu'on la laisser entrer gratuitement_ "

L'homme la recherchait du regard lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur la piste de danse, en plein "slow" avec un connard qui ne cessait de regarder sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille auquel Hermione gloussait.

" _Elle a fait vite cette chipie ! Elle veut vraiment que je finisse en cellule .._ "

Il lança un sort sur le sac d'Hermione qu'il réduit, rangea dans sa poche et s'avança déterminé tandis qu'il regardait froidement Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" _Sale garce_ !"

\- Lâche la.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, menaçant.

\- Va te faire...

Sirius ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il lui balança un coup de poing bien placé envoyant valsé au sol le cavalier d'Hermione. Tans pis pour lui mais Hermione l'avait tellement énervé, ajouter l'effet de l'alcool et Merlin sait que dans ces cas là, il n'a certainement pas l'alcool joyeux, Sirius réagissait au quart de tour.

Celui-ci sonné mit quelques secondes à se relever, tandis que Sirius saisit Hermione par le poignet l'obligeant une énième fois à le suivre.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te stupéfixié Hermione !

Alors qu'il avança, il se sentit propulsé en avant une nouvelle fois, une douleur lancinante à l'épaule. Il sut que c'était le cavalier qui revenait à la charge et alors qu'il allait le fracasser, il vit deux vigiles sorciers sortir de force l'individu alors qu'Hermione se précipité sur lui lui demandant d'arrêter.

Il la refroidit du regard. Par Merlin, c'était à cause d'elle, si il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- S'il te plaît Sirius, danse avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle le suppliait du regard mais il savait que si il acceptait, il ne répondrait peut-être plus de rien. Mais sortir alors qu'il était fort probable que l'autre petit con l'attendait dehors, pas qu'il lui fasse peur mais il craignait qu'Hermione n'en profite pour s'échapper, il souffla.

\- Une danse Sirius et après on rentre.

Il hésitait mais Sirius savait que ce serait un parcours du combattant pour la faire sortir d'ici et plus vite, il la déposer et mieux ce serait surtout que les effets de l'alcool commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et il perdait patience.

Il la fixa l'air sérieux

\- Une danse Hermione, une seule et après on rentre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui, les yeux humides.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle le ceinturait. Il la sentait tremblante et malgré lui il resserra son étreinte comme pour la protéger.

Il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux et se força à écouter la mélodie.

 _Allongés, seuls, touchant ma peau_

Cette danse allait être longue ! Hermione leva les yeux vers lui le cherchant du regard.

\- Sirius, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne me regardes même pas... Je te dégoûte à ce point ?

 _Est-ce réel ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre, elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Elle ne rendait pas compte et la musique n'aidait en rien. Elle était tout sauf repoussante.

 _Prend moi_

Hermione avait beau être la plus intelligente des sorcières de sa génération mais en ce qui concerne la psychologie humaine et notamment masculine, elle était tout sauf douée !

 _Touche moi_

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était une femme attirante et qu'il était difficile pour lui de ne pas "sauter" et c'est cas de le dire sur elle. Sirius avait toujours l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'une femme, la séduction, c'était SON domaine !

 _Ne veux tu pas me prendre dans tes bras ?_

Alors imaginer, lorsque la seule femme que vous ne pouvez pas toucher ajoute une couche et est très loin d'être insensible à son charme. Elle était SON défi et au vu de son air, elle n'allait pas le lâcher.

Elle se colla contre lui laissant traîner ses lèvres contre son cou. Il retint sa respiration comme coupé et lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de son torse, il grogna. Elle le faisait exprès ! Et lui restait là, planter comme un piquet.

Hermione souffla au creux de son oreille son prénom, il tenta de se reculer mais elle le maintenait. Il avait comme cette boule au bas du ventre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Et cette chanson lui donnait désespérément envie d'arriver à ces fins, elle reflétait exactement ce qu'il se passait hormis que lui voulait mais ne pouvait pas. Par Merlin !

\- Hermione, la danse est finit.

Oui la danse est finit, il la vit baisser le regard en soufflant, à vrai dire ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Il savait qu'elle se remettait en cause intérieurement alors que Diable, encore quelques secondes et il craquait. Il l'aurait emmener en courant, en la portant si il le fallait mais elle s'était détaché à son grand soulagement.

Elle avança devant lui et bizarrement, il savait qu'elle allait respecter sa parole, elle semblait si "lasse", ils allaient sortir et transplaner, il allait la ramener dans sa chambre, elle allait s'endormir en versant quelques larmes et lui finirait sa nuit en finissant sa bouteille et en pestant contre Merlin de lui faire subir ça.

Oui, c'était finalement une putin de soirée pour Sirius...

* * *

 **Alors j'espère que mon travail de plusieurs heures de cogitations seront appréciés ? Surtout que je vous ai donné un long chapitre !**

 **Allez soyez sympa ! Vos avis ? ;-)**

 **Que va-t-il se passer héhé ?**

 **Vous remerciant pour vos commentaires :) A vous !**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent se mettre dans l'ambiance, écouter la musique une des rares que j'apprécie de cette chanteuse malgré tout**

 **( And then we kiss de Britney Spears), vous verrez, ambiance très suave, sensuelle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit. Dans un premier temps car j'étais retourné au pays pendant les grandes vacances et que j'ai ensuite fais un stage à Londres. Bref, autant vous dire que tous cela n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais j'ai eu le courage de continuer la suite, je remercie bien évidemment ceux qui m'envoient des messages d'encouragements ou savoir si j'allais continuer ou non l'histoire et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. J'espère que de votre côté tous se passe au mieux et espère que ces quelques minutes de détente et de lecture vous raviront.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte qu'à la lecture du dernier chapitre, il y'a des fautes de frappe (oui pas que dans ce chapitre lol mais j'ai un clavier perse qui ne corrige pas aussi spécifiquement les mots que j'essaie d'employer, bref un charabia, j'essaierai de prendre du temps pour remédier à ces fautes plus tard, sorry !)**

* * *

Hermione se leva péniblement et tomba aussi sec sur le plancher, le bruit lourd que ce son produit suffit à faire apparaître kreattur.

-Si la sang.. tsss… si l'amie de Maître Black le traître à son sang souhaite quelque chose ?

Elle souffla, la jeune femme avait beau louer une totale admiration pour les elfs de maisons, elle avait beau essayer de lui trouver des excuses à son comportement, il y'avait des matins comme celui-ci où elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, lui faire avaler sa langue.

-Kreattur, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me donner une potion contre le mal de tête ?

-Maître Black l'infâme a utiliser la dernière fiole ce matin avant de marmonner qu'il aurait dû vous la laisser au vu de votre état lamentable mais il m'a envoyé vous en chercher une ce matin.

La jeune femme le remercia et bu le flacon ayant complètement oublié ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se sentit légère mais toujours aussi nauséeuse et faible. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait la tournée de tous les pubs et s'était retrouvée dans des situations bien plus sombres.

Elle se releva et se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain. Elle se rafraîchit et vit sa tête à travers le miroir simple constatation radicale : HORRIBLE.

Hermione avait le teint blafard, du noir coulé de ses yeux (Merci Ginny et sa trousse de maquillage), ses cheveux étaient en pagaille. Elle se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre et salle de bain, elle pria pour y trouver une potion de soin lissant qui lui permettrait de lâcher ses cheveux et ainsi de cacher son visage.

-Merlin soit loué.

Elle en appliqua, retira les traces de maquillage. La jeune femme respira un bon coup, se donnant de la contenance, s'approcha de son armoire à la recherche de vêtement qui lui permettrait de retirer la robe qu'elle portait de la veille et qui attirait bien trop le regard à son goût. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs pris ? A son grand désespoir, elle ne trouva qu'un long poncho d'hiver qu'elle saisit néanmoins et s'y enroula.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle n'entendit que le bruit sourd d'une veille bâtisse. Kreattur était parti, non pour lui en déplaire. Aucune trace des garçons ou de Sirius. Elle plaça sa main près de sa cuisse pour vérifier que sa baguette était toujours là et bien placé, ok et se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle se souvint que c'était lui qui avait gardé sa pochette, avec un de peu de chance, il l'aurait laissé en évidence dans la cuisine ou à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle entendit le rire d'Harry et de Ron, autant dire qu'elle serait obligée de passer devant eux.

Elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Sirius et s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour les garçons.

Heureusement, il n'était pas présent, sa respiration se relâcha presqu'aussitôt.

-Bonjour Mione, alors comme ça tu as passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Ron continua de tremper sa tartine de confiture dans son bol de thé en souriant, cela le gênait malgré tout d'entendre parler de la vie sentimental d'Hermione (part de culpabilité peut-être).

Hermione rougit instantanément, mais que veut-il dire ? Que sait-il ?

-Oui Ginny m'a expliqué que tu avais rencontré un gars, qu'il avait l'air d'être tranquille et sympa, un mec du département des mystères selon elle donc elle vous a laissé. Mais d'après Sirius, c'était un enfoiré qui avait essayé de droguer à ton insu. Heureusement que notre bon vieux Sirius aime trainer les bars à la recherche de jolie jeune femme et qu'il soit arrivé à temps.

Hermione expira et sourit. Elle devait être encore plus blanche qu'un mort lui-même mais soit, c'était un parfait alibi.

-Un bel enfoiré tu peux le dire, Oui mais je n'accepte jamais de boire les boissons qu'on m'offre contrairement à Ginny,

Harry fronça les sourcils, oh il devrait discuter avec cette charmant rouquine, mais elle l'avait laissé seule face à Sirius, ce n'était qu'un revers de médaille après tout.

-Il faut que vous fassiez attention, il y'a des drogues qui tournent et ….

-Je sais Ron, merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne sors que très occasionnellement maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller.

-Hermione, tu comptes vraiment quitter le square ?

-Harry, oui et puis j'ai trouvé un appart sympa en plein cœur de ville, près de la bibliothèque, j'attends juste l'approbation du département pour m'y installer. On se voit plus tard.

-Harry et Ron la saluèrent et elle se tourna vers la sortie, plus qu'une dizaine de pas avant la sortie lorsqu'un bras l'attira vers la penderie.

-Je tenais à te rendre ta pochette en main propre et voir si tu allais mieux.

Sirius se tenait face à elle, l'air penaud, jean et t-shirt noir. Il avait l'air d'être en forme, elle qui paraissait si gêné face à son attitude totalement puérile de la veille qu'elle en rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Merci pour la pochette et désolé si j'ai pu te paraître ailleurs ou puérile hier soir mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je veux dire que je n'aurais dû boire autant et ..

-C'est bon la coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Miss Granger se trouve dans un état second mais je ne serai pas toujours là. Sinon ça va ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Oui, je veux dire un peu nauséeuse malgré tout mais bon, c'est normal et fatiguée mais je vais aller finir ma nuit. Je suis comme éreintée, à croire que j'ai couru un marathon.

Sirius rit et lui souhaita bonne nuit en s'éloignant. Il est vraiment bizarre ce type. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il était beau et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une envie en le voyant, c'était d'appuyer sa tête contre son torse, le sentir près d'elle et respirer son odeur, juste le temps de se poser contre lui et le serrer.

Ah quelle affaire ! Une vraie midinette, pire que l'époque où elle faisait les yeux doux au professeur Lockhart, une vraie gamine ! « _Ressaisis-toi bon sang Hermione !_ »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se téléporta au ministère tout en ayant pris le soin de laisser le fameux poncho au square et plus précisément au département des logements.

Il y'en avait un spécifique permettant aux sorciers d'avoir un logement compatible avec le monde de la magie sans alerter ou ébruiter le moindre soupçon ou alors de respecter des consignes bien précises pour synthétiser.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minute à écumer les offres de logements disponibles dans le centre-ville, près de la bibliothèque, elle trouva un petit studio tout douillée qu'elle pouvait aménager dès cet après-midi. Elle signa le bail, l'avantage du monde magique et du « prestige » d'être l'amie du survivant et la voilà qui se dirigeait vers le terrier. Elle salua Madame Weasley qui s'excusa auprès d'elle car elle avait des courses à faire et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer au vu de son visage. Madame Weasley lui précisa d'ailleurs que Ginny était également en train de dormir, ce qu'Hermione fit.

Elle fut réveillée par l'abattement d'un oreiller sur son visage autant dire très délicat.

-Comment as-tu pu dire à Harry que j'acceptais les verres que des inconnus m'offraient ?

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les paupières et vit la jolie rousse resplendissante dans un jean noir et un pull à col roulé les mains sur ses hanches.

-J'attends une réponse Miss Granger, moi qui avait pitié de toi en me levant en début d'après-midi, autant te dire que la.

La jeune femme se releva aussi vite.

-Quelle heure est-il Ginny s'il te plaît ?

-17h00 pourquoi ?

-Hé mince !

Hermione se rallongea et grogna sous son oreiller.

-Je devais commencer à emménager dès cet après-midi dans mon studio.

-Attend, c'est quoi cet histoire de studio ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes tous de même..

-Ginny, c'est décidé, ce n'est même pas la peine, je sais qu'Harry à demander une surveillance accrue car il sait qu'il ne réussira pas à me convaincre de prendre mon indépendance et toi non plus, bref, il faut que tu m'aides à emménager.

-Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu as dit à Harry..

-Parce que tu m'as laissé seule avec Sirius la coupa-t-elle

-Oh, la chipie ! Serpentarde !

-Toi-même lui lança Hermione tout en se relevant.

La jeune femme se déshabilla et enfila un jean et pull et entraîna son amie dans un magasin de mobilier où elles achetèrent le nécessaire à savoir : un lit banquette, une table et deux chaises, une table basse, une bibliothèque, du linge de maison et de salle de bain, une bassine magique afin de laver son linge, la cuisine était équipée et aménagée sorcier au niveau électroménager. Elle s'occuperait de la décoration bien plus tard.

* * *

Et c'est aux alentours de 20heures dans le studio d'Hermione autour d'une pizza que les jeunes femmes se reposèrent éreintées de cette fin d'après-midi « speed », Ginny aborda la question qui la taraudait depuis tout à l'heure à savoir :

-Que s'est-il passé avec Sirius ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement, s'étranglant presque même avec un morceau de pizza.

-Tu abordes les sujets plus vite qu'un éclair de feu dis donc mais il ni y'a rien à dire.

-Rien à dire, je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé ? pas même un petit baiser ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Non, absolument rien, j'étais bourrée, j'étais à la limite de, bon oui, je l'ai supplié de danser avec moi, chose qu'il a faite et aussi puérile que cela peut-être, je le collais désespérément à la recherche d'une geste d'affection alors qu'il semblait aussi sensible qu'un glaçon. Autant te dire que je ne me suis jamais comportée comme ça et que j'en suis terriblement gênée.

Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Vous vous êtes recroisés ?

-Oui, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, il m'a raccompagné hier soir au square, je me suis levée ce matin totalement déglinguée.

-Et il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Non Ginny, vraiment, je m'en souviendrai si c'était le cas.

-Oh ...

Ginny parut pensive et absente. Hermione lui demanda pourquoi elle insistait autant.

La jeune rousse semblait hésitée mais lui dit après quelques secondes.

-Après tout, tu vas bien finir par l'apprendre mais hier soir, je suis passée voir Harry et nous avons passé la soirée dans sa chambre seulement et bien, en passant devant la chambre de Sirius, il n'était pas comme qui dirait… seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Harry a pesté et lancé un sort d'assourdissement, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite comme à son habitude et j'avais pensé que voilà, toi et lui….

Hermione se figea, c'était comme si un coup de couteau lui avait transpercé le cœur, son sang se glaça. Elle avait le souffle coupé, comment est-ce qu'il a pu oser coucher avec une autre femme tout en sachant qu'il venait de la déposer dans sa chambre auparavant ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rustre, un salaud !

-J'ai vu Harry cet après-midi qui m'expliqua que Sirius t'avait déposé dans ta chambre après que tu aies rencontré un homme bizarre, Harry m'en voulut d'ailleurs de t'avoir laissé seule avec lui mais bref, il finit par me dire que Sirius t'avais laissé dans ton ancienne chambre et qu'il était reparti à la « chasse » mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une manière de masquer le fait que vous vous étiez…

-Tu t'es trompée coupa sèchement Hermione.

Elle avait les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais qu'est- ce qui m'a pris Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureuse d'un goujat pareil !

Ginny parut surprise, entendre son amie dire qu'elle était amoureuse la stupéfia et elle maudit intérieurement Sirius Black.

Ginny passa sa soirée à réconforter son amie, sa sœur et sa confidente.

* * *

 **Voila ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il attisera votre curiosité. Plein de rebondissements, affaire à suivre.**

 **Alors hypothèse ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre car je ne sais pas du tout dans combien de temps je pourrai en reposter un. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'encouragent, cela redonne du baume au cœur surtout que c'est difficile d'allier passion et études ^^.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Hermione n'avait pas remis les pieds au square car elle ne voulait bien évidemment pas retomber sur Sirius. Son comportement l'avait dégoûté, elle ne pensait absolument pas qu'il aurait pu lui faire un coup aussi tordu ! Elle repensait encore à cette soirée où elle avait tenté désespéramment de l'attirer dans ces filets, même si elle était très loin d'être une experte, Hermione lui avait tout de même ouvert son cœur, lui avait clairement dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le désirait et il n'avait fait que la repousser pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras de la première sorcière qu'il avait croisé.

La jeune femme lui en voulait et il n'avait pas cherché non plus à prendre de ses nouvelles. Hermione se concentrait sur son travail avec l'acharnement qu'on lui connaît, elle pouvait rester des jours dans son appartement sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, Ron ou Ginny ne vienne la sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle acceptait à contre cœur alors d'aller manger un bout, d'aller boire un verre le temps de quelques heures. Harry et Ron essayait de savoir ce qui la tracassait car ils se voyaient moins souvent et elle tentait pour sa part de se justifier des meilleurs « arguments » qu'elle pouvait sortir :

 _« Mais avant, on était à Poudlard, on se voyait tous les jours et ensuite au Square mais nous n'habiterons pas toujours ensemble, il est normal que nous fassions nos propres chemins de vie… »_

 _« J'ai du travail et vous aussi les garçons, on ne partage pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt mais vous savez à quel point vous comptez pour moi… »_

Ginny était la seule qui connaissait réellement ces motivations, elle ne cherchait même pas à la contredire car elle avait écho des soirées animées de Sirius et elle ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à son amie. Bien au contraire, elle voulait qu'elle s'aère l'esprit, qu'elle sorte et la poussait régulièrement à se rendre à la bibliothèque et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione fit la rencontre d'un jeune homme fort intéressé…

* * *

 **Flash Back :**

Hermione était à la recherche d'un livre sur les droits des animaux du monde magique lorsqu'elle fut interpellé par une voix masculine qu'elle tenta d'ignorer tant la recherche de ce fameux livre, de cette fameuse édition lui semblait être d'une extrême importance ….

-Mademoiselle Granger ?

Il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir saisi le fait que l'ignorer voulait tout dire et elle décida de se relever, sourcils froncés, prête à lui exprimer clairement qu'elle était occupée lorsqu'elle tomba sur des yeux d'un bleu océan qui la troubla au plus haut point qu'elle se recula et balbutia :

-Oui, je .. je peux vous aider ? vous cherchez un livre peut-être, vous voulez que je me pousse ?

Elle semblait essoufflée et remettait ces cheveux en arrière qui lui semblait avoir gonflé. Elle pensa à cet instant qu'ils avaient enlevé l'air conditionné et qu'il faisait bien chaud.

\- Non, non du tout répondit le jeune homme en s'ébouriffant les cheveux l'air gêné, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de vous contacter et là disons que je me suis dit que j'allais directement vous parler.

Hermione semblait troublée et ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Je peux vous inviter à boire et manger quelque chose, le temps d'une pause… demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Euh, c'est gentil mais non… Merci, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps lui répondit-elle en fixant se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'éconduire des hommes qui venaient l'aborder de manière aussi « direct » et « précipité » sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver une parade déjà toute préparé.

\- A la cafeteria, pour 5 minutes ?

Il lui sourit et elle ne pouvait lui refuser et en tout sincérité, elle comptait s'y rendre manger quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'Hermione ne se rendit compte de l'heure qui passait. Il s'appelait Ian, il avait 25ans et travaillait comme marchand d'art.

Il venait souvent à la bibliothèque faire des recherches concernant des objets mystique ou magique qu'il trouvait et il avait repéré Hermione, il lui avait avoué qu'il la trouvait jolie et qu'il lui avait envoyé un mot qui s'était envolé la rejoindre mais qu'elle avait déchiqueté quand il arriva près d'elle car elle pensait que c'était une note qu'elle avait laissé en suspens.

Il avait ensuite essayé de se mettre en face d'elle pour lui parler une autre fois, en tentant d'attirer son regard en vain il ne réussit qu'à se faire jeter de la bibliothèque ….

Et il avait essayé de lui parler dans un des rayons du thème mine de rien, tentant ainsi de faire une entrée en souplesse mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu et il n'avait attiré dans ces filets qu'un passionné « des boulbouls » qui ne lâcha pas et lui narra toutes les qualités et les caractéristiques de cette plante, tant et si bien qu'il s'énerva et il se fit jeter encore une fois…

La bibliothécaire lui suggéra d'aller lui parler directement, d'un air pincé car elle avait bien compris qu'il était intéressée par elle, qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. La bibliothécaire le regarda d'un air hautain et pincé comme si cet homme lui semblait désespérément navrant (ce qu'il pensait à cet instant).

Hermione était gênée et flattée de l'attention qu'elle avait suscitée chez cet homme, elle le remercia et ils se sont revus plusieurs fois depuis. Il n'était pas lourd et semblait vraiment avoir des intentions honnête, elle ne se sentait pas envahi et c'était toujours avec plaisir qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. A la fin, il lui semblait même qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour le voir que pour venir étudier. Ian lui proposa de manière très subtile... à venir dîner :

\- « Il y'a un restaurant asiat qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes près de la Nef, je pense y aller faire un tour, tu en as entendu parler ? »

\- « Ah non, du tout mais tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

\- « Tu pourrais venir avec moi le tester, je veux dire, si tu n'as rien à faire ? ce serait bien… »

Il était si gêné, Hermione lui sourit et accepta l'invitation.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Quand Ginny l'apprit, elle était heureuse qu'elle ait pu faire une nouvelle rencontre et surtout cela présageait qu'elle oublierait peut-être Sirius. Ian se montrait très patient envers Hermione et n'insista pas lorsqu'il lui parla d'une possible relation qu'elle balaya d'un revers de main en expliquant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour le moment.

Noël approchait à grand pas et Madame Weasley se faisait un plaisir d'inviter comme à son habitude tout le monde à savoir la famille Weasley au complet, Harry, elle-même, Rémus, Sirius, quelques membres de l'ordre qui n'avait pas de famille.

Ils pouvaient tous amener quelqu'un si ils le souhaitaient et lorsque Hermione apprit de la bouche de Ginny que Sirius allait amener quelqu'un elle s'empressa aussitôt de demander à Ian si il était disponible et il semblait flatté de rencontrer des personnes proches d'Hermione, d'être à ses côtés en tant que « compagnon » et de rencontrer Harry Potter.

Oui, c'était le seul point noir, autant Ian pouvait se montrer intelligent, cultivé, avait de l'humour, était un beau jeune homme qu'il la saoulait et c'est le terme avec Harry. Il lui posait mille et une question sur Harry tant est si bien qu'un jour elle se leva et partit. Il avait compris, s'était excusé et n'avait plus jamais était aussi « lourd » mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire allusion à Harry. Heureusement qu'il louchait sur sa poitrine parfois et qu'elle l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à regarder son postérieur car elle avait très sérieusement pensé à ce qu'il soit homosexuel.

Hermione attendait avec impatience cette soirée où elle présenterait Ian, elle était bien décidée à montrer à Sirius qu'elle s'en foutait de lui. Oui, elle pensait moins à lui et oui, elle ne l'aimait plus !

Elle se persuadait elle-même et semblait confiante.

* * *

 **POV SIRUS**

Sirius de son côté passait son temps à rattraper encore et toujours le temps perdu, il se promenait, visiter, discuter.

Il avait pensé et pensé très souvent à Hermione, leurs longues discutions lui manqué. Elle était si mature et savait tellement de chose et il voulait apprendre tellement de chose que leurs discutions étaient souvent animés car cela finissait en débat où ils ne cessaient de se batailler et on éviter de les laisser à deux. Pour tout le monde, Hermione et Sirius ne s'entendent pas trop, tout le monde sauf Remus et Ginny.

Remus n'avait pas insisté sur le cas « Hermione », pour lui c'était clair, Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à s'ouvrir à une relation sérieuse, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Hermione et c'était bien.

Sirius l'avait mal pris, il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un coureur de jupon même si il admettait bien facilement aimait les femmes mais il expliquait bien « rattraper » le temps. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles et il avait même entendu une conversation entre Ginny et Harry où celle-ci expliquait qu'Hermione avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Il avait semblé à Sirius que Ginny avait fait exprès d'évoquer cela devant lui car il surprit la jeune rousse le fusillait du regard. Il était sorti, poing serré, finalement, il avait eu raison. Il n'avait été qu'un coup de cœur physique pour la jeune femme, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un béguin de jeune femme, elle ne l'aimait pas et l'avait oublié avec cet inconnu de pacotille.

Noël approchait et il avait reçu l'invitation de Madame Weasley, il avait pensé à ne pas s'y rendre surtout lorsqu'il apprit qu'Hermione allait l'amener.

Mais lorsqu'il surprit le regard soupçonneux de Remus, il se ravisa car il ne voulait pas être l'objet d'un nouveau monologue de Moony qui lui parlerait « fleur bleue », d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Il accepta l'invitation en expliquant qu'il allait amener quelqu'un lui aussi.

Sirius avait alors enchainé les rendez-vous à la recherche d'une femme et n'était plus aussi présent au square qu'auparavant, il n'aimait pas y rester.

Il n'aimait pas ce lieu de base car il y avait de douloureux souvenirs d'enfance mais encore plus lorsqu'il se souvint d'une certaine nuit ….

* * *

 **FLASH BACK :**

Lorsqu'il arriva au square, il ni y'avait que le bruit de l'horloge qui tranchait avec le calme plat du lieu.

Sirius avança avec Hermione à ses côtés qui titubait et le bruit de ses talons qui s'emmêlaient commençait à l'énerver. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, il s'en voulut presqu'aussitôt lorsqu'il la sentit se coller contre lui.

\- Kreattur, tu peux aller te recoucher.

Il n'avait pas tourné la tête mais il savait que l'elf de maison se trouvait derrière lui et il l'entendait encore pesté « qu'il était une honte à sa famille, que sa défunte mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe » alors qu'il montait à l'étage.

Alors qu'il entra la chambre qu'occupait Hermione, il eut un pincement lorsqu'il la vit vide. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était partie et qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état.

Il eut à peine le temps de la déposer sur le lit qu'elle s'accrocha à son cou le forçant à la regarder.

\- Sirius, je te déplais à ce point ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenait-elle donc pas ? Là n'étais pas le souci, très loin de là même.

\- Hermione, endors-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de..

Il fut interrompu car elle avait les yeux embués, elle se pinçait les lèvres comme pour ne pas craquer et Sirius se maudit de tous les noms. Il n'était vraiment pas doué, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour se dépêtrer de ce terrain miné.

Alors qu'elle le lâchait comme lasse et vaincu, il lui enleva ses escarpins des pieds et souleva la couverture pour la recouvrir, il passa ses yeux sur ses courbes féminines et s'insulta encore une fois d'avoir des pensées déplacé à ce moment précis. Si elle savait !

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre pour regagner la sienne en un soulagement. Une sacrée soirée à vrai dire et il se félicita de ne pas avoir succombé au vu des litres d'alcool ingurgité. Il enleva ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds bien trop fatigué pour se pencher tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Il irait se prendre une bonne douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, se donner plus de contenance et une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées et que sa chemise venait de tombait au sol, il sentit deux mains froides sur son torse. Il se retourna et vit Hermione. Des larmes avaient coulés sur son visage. Elle semblait si petite et fragile qu'il en eut le cœur retourné, elle faisait peine à voir.

\- Her..

Il fut coupé.

\- Sirius, je sais que tu penses que je ne suis une gamine alors que tu es déjà toi-même sorti avec des filles de mon âge même voir plus jeune, que tu penses que tu n'es qu'un béguin de collégienne mais je ne suis plus une gamine et je sais faire la différence entre une simple attirance et de l'amour.

Il allait objecter mais elle le fit taire d'un revers de main.

\- Si j'avais voulu une relation physique, j'aurai simplement pu prendre du polynectar et me faire passer pour une greluche mais non !

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise et il ne la savait pas aussi manipulatrice, elle aurait pu être une excellente serpentarde après tous.

\- Je voulais que tu me vois pour ce que je suis comme j'aime ce que tu es, j'aime ton côté provocateur, ton caractère bien trempé, on peut avoir de longues conversations, animés certes mais toujours passionnante ! Sirius, tu es un homme bon et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te refuses à avoir une relation durable ou stable, je ne te demande pas le mariage mais je pensais au moins que nous aurions pu essayer. Je pensais vraiment je t'attirais, le baiser que nous avons eu, tu ne semblais pas réticent et même si ça ne marche pas entre nous, ce n'est pas grave car on peut passer après une belle histoire peut-être même la plus belle dit-elle en songeant à ce que lui avait dit Remus

\- Mais j'ai compris, je ne vais pas insister plus longtemps, je ne peux t'obliger à avoir les mêmes sentiments pour moi, je suis désolée, après tous, qui suis-je ? Je suis d'un ridicule absolu, à quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien m'attendre ? Je ne suis pas une vélane et ...

Elle fut arrêté la main de Sirius sur sa bouche, elle releva la tête pour croisé ses yeux et encore une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme coulé tant elle le trouvait beau. Il l'essuya et la vit fermer les yeux, elle tremblait entre ses bras. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait retourné. Elle avait été si sincère, il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était la prendre et la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et c'est ce qu'il fit mais la main posé derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, vous allez me maudire d'avoir arrêté en un si beau passage )**

 **Prenez soin de vous et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**


End file.
